Halloween Meets Christmas
by Near Death Happiness
Summary: The famous legendary figure Halloween finally decides to actually attend one of Mother Nature's boring meetings. Halloween will find out why she never in the past bothered to attend Mother N's meetings when she finds herself at the mercy of being Jack Frost's "baby sitter" at the North Pole. Will she survive playing as"baby sitter" of the mischievous Jack Frost? (OC/Jack Frost)
1. Chapter 1: : A Chilling Responsibility

**(Author's Note: This is one of my older short stories that I typed up a while back. I decided to put it up just for the heck of it. Jack Frost is super sexy in this movie, okay? Too many people say this movie was awful but I guess it was just tolerable because um.. Hello? Did you see Mr. skillful and delicious? Yeahhh guilty as charged, baby xD... I hope this story is tolerable. Probably not my best but eh when I get a plot bunny going it just hops into action. Anyways, enough blah blah blah and let us get to the point. STORY COMMENCE. *flies away* )**

Chapter I: A chilling responsibility

Hallo A.K.A Halloween flew down on her broom stick down from the entrance of the North Pole that was held high in the colorful sky. The elves that were nearby looked up in curiosity at the unexpected visitor that had showed for an emergency meeting that had been called forth. Hallo stepped down on to the cold soft snow and looked around in awe at all the bright lights, decorations, and cheer that surrounded the place. It was so different then what Hallo was acquainted too.

"Why hello there miss. Are you Halloween?" a small female childish looking elf stared up at the red-head saint.

"Ah, yes do you know where the council is having the meeting?" Hallo responded while looking down at the blond haired elf.

"Yes, let me take you there," the elf then reached out and took Hallo's hand, and led her to the meeting room.

The tiny elf opened the door for Hallo and let her walk inside. Hallo entered the room and saw the legendary council members sitting down at a long table.

"Ah, Halloween so glad you actually showed up this time. Is this your first meeting?" Mother Nature stated jokingly and yet sounded strict at the same time. Hallo laughed nervously and took a step forward to the table and took a seat next to the Tooth Fairy; who gave her a glance of a pink tinge that glowed on his face before looking away quickly. Hallo sighed and slumped back into the chair.

"So Mother N, what's with the dramatic emergency meeting we have here..?" Hallo asked while looking at her black and orange neatly painted nails with a bored expression. Mother Nature sighed and shook her head while ignoring her in the process.

"Santa, we thought you should see this." Mother Nature said turning to Santa while taking out a card board cut out of an icy looking man.

"Alright, ignore me then. That's cool." Hallo muttered while turning her eyes over to the card board cut out.

"Silver bells…" Santa muttered loudly in annoyance.

"I found two hundred and seventy three of these at shopping malls scattered across the North West. I hereby call this special counsel of the legendary figures to order."

Santa scowled deeply and took a seat down as the rest of the court and began making slick comments and different other motions. Once Mother Nature was done scolding the Easter Bunny for making fun of Cupid's dress she regained her composure and looked back at everyone.

"Our first annual and only order of business is the disciplinary action to be taken against council member Jack Frost," Mother Nature spoke while glancing at each of the council members.

"I don't think I've ever met him before." Hallo spoke up while looking up from her nails to Mother Nature's strict eyes. Mother Nature cleared her throat to indicate Hallo's silence and went on with her never-ending blabbering.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," an unexpected voice said. It was the same man that was on the card board cut out but this time in the flesh.

He began to walk over to the table and Hallo swore she felt the temperature of the room drop a couple degrees. He looked over the many different people but his eyes landed on Hallo for a moment and seemed to stay there for a lingering moment. _'Oh, and just who is she?'_ Jack thought to himself as his interest in the new girl he had never seen before begin to rise. Jack then pulled his eyes from Hallo and grinned, "Well you guys finally decided to give me my own holiday, huh?" Jack mused with much humor in his tone. The whole council sneered to Hallo's surprise, she had a feeling Jack wasn't a likable person. "You, know I'm way open; Frost-giving, Frost of July, Frost hog day, I mean the possibilities are endless!" Jack continued determinedly.

"Frost hog day," Hallo snickered to herself and Jack looked at her with a tilted head "What..? Don't like the sound of that? What about Frostmas or St. Frosts' day!"

"Oh, how very clever Mr. Frost…!" Hallo laughed at Jack's silly holiday names. Jack smirked at her but was interrupted by the smashing down of the gavel that Mother Nature had.

"Jack, you are hereby charged with two hundred and seventy three counts of attempted upstaging of Santa Clause." Jack's expression dropped and he pointed to himself in "shock". "You froze a volcano in Hawaii, You made it snow in the Amazon, and you frosted Mexico sending all the geese North for the winter! You have violated the legendary figure code of conduct in a manner both willful and malicious!"

Jack shrugged innocently then pointed his finger at Mother Nature to make a point "Excuse me, but did you accuse me of being skillful and delicious? Guilty as charged! " Jack declared goofily. Hallo burst out in laughter again while putting her face on to the table while still cracking up.

"See at least someone has a sense of humor. Though I wasn't really joking," Jack winked at no one in particular and glanced, Hallo's way then smiled from her amusement. Hallo pulled her head up and looked at Jack with a grin which was returned by Jack.

"Jack you're a keeper of the season not a holiday," Father of Time spoke up crushing Jack's grin in too an unpleasant frown.

"You're a best friend not the leading man," the Tooth Fairy added, "And you kill fruit!" The Easter Bunny also shot out at Jack.

"All in favor of suspending Jack Frost from the legendary council please say-""Wait a minute, Wait a minute!" Jack interrupted Father Time with urgency. With that… All chaos then broke loose. Jack began arguing with Santa about how he got all the adoring fans and different holiday peeks of being a holiday. Santa then stood up and began complaining and ranting about how hard his life is which made Hallo scowl and sink back into her chair. She already had a sour tooth for Santa for always pushing her holiday aside but she didn't hate him.

"Ya know if it were me in the red suit, I'd go for the escape clause," Cupid said. If Jack had a light bulb on top of his head, Hallo thought she saw it shine for he looked really interested in what Cupid had just blubbered out.

"Escape Clause… What's that?" Jack asked with a sly tone to his voice.

"Maybe if you'd attend a meeting once in a while you'd know." Father of Time shot back at Jack sarcastically.

"Jack's not the only one who has hard time attending meetings." Mother Nature said while glancing in Hallo's direction.

"Hey, it's busy work being a holiday!" Hallo said offensively.

"Your holiday passed, Hallo…"

"Yeah well, I still have to prepare for next year…" Hallo huffed in irritation.

Mother Nature shook her head and rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Jack was pleading with everyone to give him a second chance. Hallo knew that Santa was going to give in… He wouldn't be the jolly always happy saint if he didn't Next thing, Hallo heard was Jack had a second chance but was very limited with what he could do at the North Pole, under Santa's demands, of course.

"That's very forgiving of you Mr. Clause but just in case I want someone to keep an eye on Mr. Frost." Mother Nature said while looking sternly at Jack who didn't look the least from pleased with Mother Nature's comment.

"I hereby declare Halloween to keep supervision over Jack Frost...!" Hallo suddenly shot up while bashing her fists on the table with her mouth dropped.

"Are you joking, Mother N? I have things to prepare for next autumn. I can't sit here and babysit people!" Hallo hollered at Mother Nature in sheer annoyance. Jack had the "ho-hum" expression that read, "I wouldn't say babysit."

Mother Nature sent one last glum look at Hallo then knocked her gavel down on the table

"Motion carried!" Hallo scowled loudly and stormed out of the door looking scary as a monster hiding under a bed. Jack followed after Hallo and stepped in front of her briskly.

"Looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on…!" Jack acknowledged sweetly to Hallo.

Hallo glowered and looked at Jack eye to eye. "Thanks to you, I'm stuck here in the cold." Hallo sneered.

"Aw, does someone not like a little frost?" Hallo sighed and narrowed her dark brownish orange eyes at Jack.

"It's not that… Look I'm sorry, I'm just a little miffed at Mother N." Jack nodded in understanding and put his hand on Hallo's shoulder as they walked outside. His touch was so cold and yet it had a feeling of comfort that seemed very unnatural. It sent chills down Hallo's spine.

"She is known to be very _cold_ must even I admit but I don't think it's that bad. After all you get to hang around me." Jack inquired with a cute grin.

"Mr. Frost you don't even know me. Why in the world would you want me to be around you?" Hallo paused and looked at Jack questioningly.

"Well we can fix this problem. Though I'm sure you know my name… I am Frost, Jack Frost!" Jack spoke with pride entwined with every word.

"I'm Halloween." Hallo replied calmly, while trying to avoid staring at Jack's beautiful dark sapphire eyes.

Jack smiled slyly and took Hallo's hand up to his lips and kissed it for a nice long moment. Hallo's face reddened in embarrassment as she looked down at the frosted man in front of her. She felt a great chill on her knuckles where he kissed them softly. Jack pulled away and looked at her with a fresh smile.

"I look forward to seeing you around, Hallo." Jack said lowly then turned away and gave Hallo a smirk before walking away. Hallo could do nothing but watch him walk off. She took a glance down at her hand to see a thin layer of frost that had been left there from Jack's chilly kiss. "_Maybe this baby sitting thing won't be so bad after all," _Hallo thought to herself in a bit of amusement.

**(Author's Note: Hope that wasn't too painful. Mmm, case you didn't get it Hallo is pronounced Hollow, basically. *shrugs*)**


	2. Chapter 2: This is Canada, ay!

**(Author's note: Another chapter, DING. Psh, this story is already finished in my documents. I'm just slowly putting them up.)**

Chapter II: This is Canada ay!

It was the next day and Hallo was freezing and had asked multiple elves to bring her jackets and not one of them had a one that fit her.

"Oh, for the love of all things scary and gruesome, if you want anything done you got to do it yourself!" Hallo muttered over-exaggeratedly while groaning and then kicked snow that had lied once peacefully on the ground. She stormed over into the main mid plaza that was in front of the work shop and grumbled the whole way there. Her darkened eyes gazed over to the blissful tiny shops that stretched across the plaza.

She noticed that many of the elves were on ladders or working on different signs which confused her. Hallo looked at one of the signs they were putting up and it said,

"Welcome to Canada."

Hallo's eyes lightened back up to a normal brownish orange and then she turned to one of the random elves that were walking around busily.

"Excuse me but last time I remember, I'm in the North Pole not Canada." The small little male elf giggled and shook his head.

"No, no Miss. Halloween, haven't you heard?" he questioned as he smiled, making his small little dimples in his cheek's get bigger.

"No quite frankly I had not." She said, while holding on to her arms and rubbing them from the strong chilliness of the air.

"Santa's in-laws are arriving to see, Miss. Clause and they don't know about the Santa Clause thing. We don't want them to know so we're all going to make it seem like they're in Canada instead!"

Hallo nodded slowly with an odd expression, "Right that sounds very slick, never would have thought to do that… Literally," Hallo spoke rather sarcastically. The small brunette elf nodded and saluted to her then began going back to his work. Hallo rolled her eyes and attempted to look for a shop that might have a warm jacket that would fit her. She just prayed if she did find one that they all weren't just bright cherry red or Christmas green.

Hallo walked down the bustling plaza and noticed a familiar frosty man on a ladder. This reminded her she had to keep an eye on him. She began walking over to Jack but paused when she noticed he was done with nailing a large sign that read, "Hockey Puck". She watched Jack step down from the ladder and admire his work as Curtis the top elf drove up on his yellow scooter slay.

"Guys, I've done it!" Jack praised the sign and a couple elves stared blankly over at it just to see it break from the building and crash to the ground.

Hallo stared for a moment and her eyes changed to a bright orange and she began laughing her head off at Jack's mishap. Jack turned to one of the elves and sneered at him, "What have you done…!?"

Hallo laughed louder and held her sides and began getting closer to Jack and the shocked elves. "Is it going to clean itself up…? I don't think so! Quickly, quickly!" he turned his head to see Curtis looking up at him irritably.

"Curtis… I haven't seen the bearded wonder around. Where'd he go?"

Hallo took a seat next to Jack as he sat down and Jack noticed her and gave her a small smile but was interrupted by Curtis who began talking.

"None of your business..."

"No need to be nippy. With all the stress here, I wouldn't blame the guy for doing that Escape hatch thing," Jack said to Curtis with that cunningness that Jack always seemed to have.

"Escape Clause-"

Jack ignored Curtis for a moment and glanced at Hallo and said out loud to an elf nearby.

"Right…little elf woman, two Coco puffs…!"

Hallo looked at Jack with a slight daze and Jack then began talking to Curtis more about that Escape Clause business that Hallo was soon zoning out of.

Hallo was snapped out of her world and brought back in as the elf with two hot chocolates came up and placed it in front of Jack. Jack seemingly ignored the elf and pushed one of the hot chocolates towards Hallo as Curtis was talking defensively towards Jack.

"You looked cold." Jack commented towards her with a small wink and turned back to Curtis while taking a sip from his own drink. Hallo's cheeks flushed red and she took her drink in her hands and stared down at the warm light brown liquid that was in her cup.

"_That was very sweet of him" _Hallo thought to herself with a small smile. Soon Hallo was brought out of her thoughts as the conversation between Curtis and Jack had gotten slightly louder, at least on Curtis's side it had. Jack stood up and watched as Curtis was turning in circles talking still about something with the Escape Clause. Hallo didn't understand why Jack was so intrigued by this Escape Clause thing but it didn't concern her and it was rude to barge into the conversation.

After Jack and Curtis were done talking, Curtis smiled at Jack and rode off on his scooter. Jack turned back towards Hallo and her eyes quickly jumped off of him to her coco that Hallo had been so interested in, she hadn't taken one sip from it.

"I know your unaccustomed to these parts but usually your suppose to drink it." Jack said as he noticed the drink had been untouched.

Hallo rolled her eyes and she turned her head back up to Jack.

"Obviously… I was just thinking."

"Thinking, were you? About what…? How devilishly delightful I am?" he teased and sat back down but this time focusing just on Hallo.

"You're funny. But no, I was just thinking why Mr. Jack Frost would bother to buy his babysitter a coco."

Jack grinned widely and snickered, "So you still were thinking about me in the end right?" Hallo sneered in disgust and rolled her eyes once more.

"You're quite the jokester, Frost."

Jack still continued his grin and nodded not once taking his icy eyes off of Hallo. She shook her head and finally placed her cold lips on to the warm cup and began sipping the hot sweet coco. Hallo's lips turned up as she drank the delightful drink.

"So since we do have a LOT of time to spend together we might as well get to know each other more too." Jack spoke once she swallowed her first sip of the coco. Her orange brown eyes beamed over to Frost and she titled her head slightly.

"What do you want to know…? By the way thank you for the coco…"

Jack waved his hand airily and smiled lightly, "I want to know what you think about Mr. Clause?" Hallo put the mug down and sighed somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Jack spoke with a slight spark in his Safire eyes. She stared down at the table and looked up at Jack with just her eyes, "It's not that I hate Santa in any way but he and I have had some… complications."

"And just what complications could those possibly be?" Jack pressed onwards.

"He always pushes his stupid holiday into my season… MY holiday," Hallo hinted the animosity somewhat more than intended.

"Does he…!? Well that's just not fair…!"

Hallo nodded and then looked at Jack dead on, "Every year once it is October… My month… People always throw Christmas into the picture right away and just love to forget all about Halloween and even Thanksgiving! You don't know how many times, I've complained to Santa about this problem and all he ever does is shrug and tell me the same horrid thing. 'Sorry Hallo people just prefer Christmas!'" Hallo's eyes darkened to a deep brown that almost looked black.

Jack seemed to take hint of her eye color but ignored it and he then nodded in her direction. "As I said that's just not fair. If I were big red I would do something about that." Jack said with something hidden in the tone of his voice. It almost sounded mischievous or like he had something more to say. Hallo's eyes lighten back up and she looked at him somewhat surprised

"You would, would you? Then you would make a better Santa in my opinion." Hallo spoke with admiration. Jack's light smile formed into a smirk, his eyes even seemed to sparkle at that.

"I think I would too." Jack said lowly and watched her reaction.

Hallo just nodded slowly and sat back slightly more in her chair from pinning herself more towards the table from the passion in her small rant about Christmas and Santa. Hallo took her mug and took another sip as she calmed herself. Jack never once took his eyes off of her though he seemed to have something in his mind that was distracting him from speaking.

"Why do your eyes seem to change color?" Jack then inquired changing the subject after a brief silent moment. Her almost black eyes changed back to their normal color.

"My mood affects my eye color… I don't really know why." Hallo said sternly.

"Ah, I see." Jack said with understanding.

"Halloween, May I ask you a couple questions?" a small elf girl with pigtails ran up to Hallo with a huge grin. Hallo smiled falsely and nodded hesitantly. Jack looked down at the girl somewhat in annoyance and stood up.

"Well you seem busy now. I'll see you around, dear Hallo." Jack spoke smoothly and waved her a goodbye and began walking off down the plaza. Hallo watched him disappear as the little elf girl was walking her in the opposite direction.

The little elf girl took her into one of the stores that had really bright lights decked out around the store.

"My sister and I want to know what it's like being the saint of Halloween!" she gushed sweetly while batting her bright blue eyes at Hallo. Her sister that looked a lot like her grinned and nodded intensely. Hallo sighed heavily and reluctantly began telling them the wonders of being the creepy-candy-giving holiday's saint.

Hallo was in the middle of her conversation with the two elves. They seemed to quickly lose interest in her once they heard bells ringing in the distance. Hallo stood there and sighed bitterly as the girls ran off in the middle of her sentence. She soon stormed out of the bright colorful shop heading to see what all the commotion was that was stirring now outside.

"Welcome to Canada…AY!" a big bunch of elves said in sync to, two new comers that she hadn't seen till now. Hallo guessed that the two new people were the in-laws the elf kid had mentioned earlier. Hallo thought it was ridiculous that a large group of them had to walk up and reassure them that they were in fact in Canada. Then on top of that they had to be extremely stereotypical. Hallo really doesn't think these people could possibly stupid enough to believe this.

And Hallo was soon to be proven wrong.

Hallo watched as Mrs. Clause ran up and jumped into the arms of her parents, with too much screaming and giggling for Hallo's liking. She rolled her eyes and turned away to look at anything but the happy family reunion. Hallo sighed bored and decided to go take a look at the work shop that she had not really taken a good look at. Hallo turned away from the giggling in-laws and made her way into the large building.

Hallo was surprised when she entered from how much was going on. Many elves were busy walking around carrying different things that related to toys or Christmas. Other elves were simply doing what they should have been doing and that was making toys of every shape, size, and color. Hallo was stunned from how different Christmas was to Halloween even if she already knew they were pretty differential.

Hallo walked down the stairs to the main floor and began walking down an aisle to hover over the elves as they worked. It seemed like a really busy job, she wished she had little minions to help her when it came to preparing for her holiday. Unfortunately, Hallo didn't get that much luxury for her spooky holiday.

Curtis saw Hallo and quickly walked over to her and crossed his arms. Hallo turned to him and looked at him blankly.

"What do you want, Shorty?" she asked not really caring for what he had to say.

"Shouldn't you be watching Jack rather than snooping around on the main floor?" Hallo rolled her eyes that had darkened slightly.

"I don't have to stalk him every waking moment, Curtis. Mother N was just being how she usually is, making things more than they actually are." Hallo exclaimed bitterly towards the strict main elf.

"Well you should go find him. I think he needs to be watched a little more then what you're doing now." Hallo scowled loudly and pushed past Curtis rudely and looked for Jack.

Christmas was beginning to become one of Hallo's LEAST favorite holidays…


	3. Chapter 3: Trick or Treat!

Chapter III: Trick or Treat!

Hallo stalked through the building to look for the chilly man and was luckily able to spot him. She watched him from a distance as he was staring at something. He looked like he was going to do something troublesome. Hallo was about to go and interrupt Jack from whatever he was doing until a little red head girl walked up and went over to Jack.

"Who are you?" she asked in a cute little girly tone.

Jack looked at her perplexed, "Who are you? You don't particularly look like one of the red man's minions." Jack said while walking over to her and leaving from the spot where there was three vending machines.

Hallo got slightly curious and began trailing behind them from a safe distance.

"I'm Lucy. Scott's my uncle." She replied as Jack closed the door behind him and followed Lucy down stairs.

"I'm Frost… Jack Frost..!" Jack said pride fully.

"Who…?" she replied in confusion to Jack…

"Jack Frost..." He repeated but this time more pronounced.

"You know THEE Jack Frost..?" Jack went on with the dumb little red head girl.

"Um, I've never heard of you." She replied to him.

Who in the name of this world doesn't know who Jack Frost is? Even Hallo knew that before she even met Jack in person.

They both paused on the circular stair case and Jack's extremely fake smile dropped to the most annoyed expression Hallo has ever seen him put on.

"Jack Frost" he said again but much more coarsely.

"Legendary figure, ring a bell?"

"No, but I know about the Tooth Fairy and Sand Man and the Easter Bunny!" she said with a large grin. Hallo rolled her eyes and stared at this mindless little girl and poor Jack.

"Well you got to know about me! I'm a legendary figure too. With the enormous power in my own right," Jack said, trying to keep his… may she be puny, "cool".

"Okay, chill." Lucy spoke back to Jack defensively.

"I INVENTED CHILL!" Jack snapped and hollered at Lucy in anger. Hallo shook her head and knew what it felt like to be unknown by people. She honestly couldn't blame Jack for being irritated. If only these lousy humans knew how much we put into these holidays for them. They should at least know our names. After all there would be no seasons or holidays without us.

Lucy pulled up her shoulders tensely and gave Jack a frightened look. Jack murmured a sorry and tried to calm himself from lashing out at the girl anymore.

"How would you like to be one of my elves?" Jack said all of a sudden. Hallo rose and eye brow at that statement and felt like intruding but also felt much more curious by the second. Lucy stuffed up a prissy attitude in return.

"Um no..." she said with that stereotypical teenager voice but in little girl form.

"Mom…!" Lucy shouted then ran away from Jack leaving him there alone.

"No…" Jack mocked her voice and stood there obviously peeved.

"Not too good with the little ones are you?" Hallo finally stated leaning on a random pole. Jack looked behind him at Hallo and his irritated expression melted away like ice.

"Ah there you are. I knew you'd come back sooner or later." Jack teased and Hallo rolled her eyes.

"More like I HAD to come back sooner or later, Mother N is going to regret this some way or another." Hallo said while walking down the stairs closer to Jack.

"Oh you act like watching me is a terrible back-breaking task."

Hallo had a smug smirk and shook her head, "Why were you even talking to the pip-squeak?" Jack smirked and shrugged.

"She couldn't resist. I mean who wouldn't want to meet THEE Jack Frost!" Hallo snickered.

"More like she didn't even know who you were."

Jack's smirk turned into a full blown scowl, "So you heard that much, huh?"

She just nodded lightly and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's very bothersome when people don't know who you are. I've been in the same line of fire. I say Hallo, and then people are like "WHO?" It curls your blood after it happens relentlessly." Hallo said, soon taking her hand off of Jack's cold shoulder.

"Everyone should know who dear Miss. Halloween is. After all, you at least ARE a holiday. I'm just as they put it a "Bringer of the season"." Jack spoke getting slightly annoyed at the fact he wasn't a holiday.

"But Jack…Christmas would be nothing without you. Christmas needs you to be what it is. Without winter, which pretty much is you there wouldn't be the wonderful things that this season has. I mean be glad you're not my season… I have to kill all of spring's flowers and leaves and whatnot."

Jack looked at Hallo surprised with her admiration for his work. _"She's perfect and so considerate… And she believes I'm better then that big red dope. She must be my Mrs. Clause. She has to be it… "_Jack thought to himself as Hallo looked at him with a light smile.

"But my season everyone complains about how it's too cold and they get stuffy noses or-" Hallo cut him off quickly, "It also gives people that wonderful feeling inside when they first wake up to see the first snowflakes that fall from the sky. The delight of the children when they're able to run out and play in the snow… Snow is beautiful on its own… Even the simplest snow flake differs from each other… It's gorgeous." Hallo paused dreamily, "It really is. I always look at your season with envy. I wish I could make beautiful things like you do." Hallo spoke passionately to Jack about her feelings towards winter.

Jack was astonished and felt even more compelled to make her his Mrs. Clause. Jack didn't see all the beauty in his work but saw the beauty that lied within Hallo and it warmed him just enough on the inside to make him admire her for that. He never thought anyone would ever look _him_ on in envy. Hallo had made him even doubt for a moment that winter was such a terrible thing as everyone had put it out to him. Hallo made him feel happy and wanted. He needed Hallo and he needed to be Mr. Clause so he could be with her and give her the Halloween of her life once he was the Christmas that he had always dreamed of.

Halloween was becoming one of Jack's favorite holidays.

"That's so thoughtful of you Hallo, but I think you forget the beauty within autumn. Don't people always admire the different colors you bring to the trees? Reds, oranges, yellows and people just adore how it's cool but not too cold like winter. Children adore Halloween they can get their grubby little hands on candy and get to dress up as things society would shun them for."

Hallo was now the one in awe and she looked down as her eyes changed to a light orange that had never taken to her eyes before. Usually they were a dark orange if they did change but this time they were lighter than usual.

"That means a lot Jack." She spoke softly and somewhat timidly, something she usually never did. Jack just smiled lightly at her and nodded.

"I'm glad." Jack said and took her hand like he had the first time they met and kissed her hand lightly once again leaving a small layer of frost covering her knuckles.

Jack smirked and looked at her with a new sparkle in his eyes. They looked beautiful as always but had a newfound mischievous gleam to them.

"Hallo your holiday has things to do with pranks, right?" Hallo looked at him startled in the sudden change of topic but nodded never less.

"Well yes, of course."

"How about I show you a trick of my own, I assure you it will be a treat." He teased playfully. Hallo's expression changed to an unsure one.

"Jack, I don't know-"Jack quickly placed his arm around Hallo's shoulder and walked the rest of the way down stairs with her.

"Come on, it will just be one itsy bitsy harmless prank, Just for a little laugh in this boring place?" Hallo still looked hesitant to Jack's little plan but found, herself nodding to it.

"That's great! I knew you would be up for it. Follow me and watch the magic!" Jack said as he took her across the floor, while taking his arm away from her shoulder.

"Just one simple harmless prank Jack…Nothing big…" Hallo tried warning and Jack just waved airily with his back turned and walking over to some elves.

"Listen, I have some exciting news that will give you a little spring to your elfin step. Santa says he really wants you to take a break." Jack said to the elves that were looking back and forth at each other suspiciously.

"So there's a delicious stack of steaming hot coco in the lounge with your little names on it." Jack said then startled laughing lightly.

"A heavenly blend of cool rich coco with just a suggestion of vanilla… Get in there and try some won't ya! It's got your names on it!" Jack said and right away the elves ran off for the "coco" he said was waiting for them.

Jack then looked over at the control panel to the work shop and began messing with the buttons on it. He then went over to some other elves and told them something then froze one of the gears on a machine while they weren't paying attention. Hallo watched as the lists began shooting out faster and she looked back at Jack in confusion.

Jack looked back at Hallo and motioned her to follow and she did. Jack went into the kitchen and he saw Santa and the others there. He went over and put out his hand to shake and smiled,

"For Heaven's sakes you must be the in-laws!"

The woman shook his hand awkwardly and Santa got very nervous.

"A-ah this is-"

Jack interrupted hastily, "Jack Frost!-"

"-He isn't Jack Frost… He's Jack Frost in our Christmas Canada parade…!" Santa quickly defended before Jack blew their cover.

Hallo stood at the door frame and rolled her eyes at the silly save that Santa threw out to keep the in-laws from knowing.

Jack's face twisted in slight confusion for a moment then seemed to play along.

"Oh, yes of course! To bring frosty cheer to the workers, I'm kind of like the team mascot ay…!""

The in-laws stared at him awkwardly and the man spoke up, "Who does your hair..?"

Jack looked at him in amusement, which Hallo couldn't tell if was sarcastic or not and replied.

"You like…? I-It's I had it freeze dried."

Hallo watched still eyeing Jack suspiciously but was rudely interrupted when Curtis came bustling in and 'curtly' bumping into her without an apology given.

"Sir, can I borrow you for a moment…?" Curtis asked while gesturing slightly towards Santa.

They all looked back at him and Santa gave a dumb sounding, "Uhh" before answering him.

"Y-yeah…Uh… Excuse me for a moment…" Santa said awkwardly towards the in-laws and began walking away from them to talk. Jack eyed them suspiciously as Curtis was fussing about who knows what to Santa.

Santa and Curtis seemed to notice when they were done talking and they turned to him sharply.

"We have a small paperwork problem…" Santa explained and Jack nodded quickly.

"You go right ahead…! I'll make sure everyone is as happy as a lark..! For…That's why I'm here, ay." Jack replied and turned to the in-laws a bit overly happy and said.

"Coco-chinos anyone…?"

Hallo shook her head with a frown but quickly turned around away from Jack and the in-laws as she heard raucous coming from the main room. She was about to leave but Jack quickly walked over to her and intervened.

"Surely, you want a coco-chino too. Right Hallo…Ay..?"

Hallo raised her eyebrow at Jack and wanted to roll her eyes at his constant need to say "ay" to try and be "Canadian".

"I suppose so…" She muttered and he clasped his hands together happily and nodded.

"Great…! I'll get them then!"

He then made his way over to the coco-chino makers which were in another room. Hallo followed him and gave a watchful eye towards him. He wasn't planning on doing anymore pranks was he…? Hallo was the master of pranks and trickery, she had a feeling Jack was up to some more mischief…

Jack was making the drinks and Hallo watched him make them but he then paused and looked around to make sure no one was watching him, obviously excluding Hallo.

Hallo watched as Jack breathed out and his face turned temporarily a light blue as he breathed a frosty breath onto the coco-maker, in reaction making the whole machine cover with a thick coat of ice.

"Jack, what did you-"Jack cut Hallo off and winked at her and handed her a coco-chino.

"Shhh…Stay _cool_ and keep watching the fun." He told her and gestured her to keep following him and watching him make more of a mess. Hallo was beginning to question whether she should stop Jack from messing with things. She told Jack only ONE prank and he already was taking a mile of the inch she let him have. She didn't really care personally that Jack was messing with things but she didn't want to get in trouble for not properly "watching him" as she should had. In fact, Hallo was highly amused by the pranks even though she wasn't letting that feeling come off as obvious.

Hallo sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders to herself before going off to chase after Jack and his chaotic prank spree. While Jack was walking towards the kitchen to give the coco-chinos to the in-laws he acted like he was going to help an elf with a cart of different foods but he most "accidently" bumped into it and made everything fly off the cart in a mess.

"OH how does something like that happen…?" Jack questioned accusingly to the random elves around him and Hallo stood not too far away and she was once again shaking her head.

"I better not get in trouble for this, Jack…" Hallo muttered to herself but was quickly taken back as once AGAIN Jack was doing another one of his "pranks".

Jack backed up casually and twisted a knob to the oven and made it blaze way hotter than it should be put on.

Okay Jack, now this is starting to get out of hand…!

Jack finally walked over to one of the in-laws and most "humbly" was about to hand her a coco-delight.

"Coco-chinos, anyone…?" he questioned cheerfully with his trademark smile and set down the drink on the table for the female in-law. And being the kind respectful gentleman Jack is he has to go and pull in the chair for her. Puh-lease, could Jack be any more of a fraud..? Not saying he wasn't a gentleman, it was just obvious he was acting it all up.

Hallo walked over and put her hand on the table and looked at Jack with a disapproving look. Jack looked at her and smiled, "How's the coco-chino, Hallo…? It's my own recipe!"

Hallo hafe-smiled which looked a little mocking, "Haven't tried it yet actually…"

"It's very good…!" the female in-law piped in with a smile towards Hallo.

Hallo nodded and decided to take a sip of it.

"It's very minty…" Hallo inquired and Jack nodded quickly obviously pleaded with that answer.

"Doesn't it just make you feel fresh…?!"

Hallo eyed him and smirked, "I suppose…" she muttered and Jack quickly stood up from the seat next to the in-law and walked right beside Hallo and touched her hair gently.

"You know I really like your hair…!" he inquired randomly and Hallo gave him a strange look before blushing mildly and shaking her head with a dumb smile.

"Well I like yours too…" she replied somewhat awkwardly but strangely amused.

"Really…! Oh, you're so adorable…! Really you are…!" Jack mused and Hallo shook her head with a scrunched up face and laughed at that comment.

"What is with you…" she muttered weirdly and Jack seemed to ignore it and he randomly decided ask her a question that was very much unexpected.

"I bet you can sing…Can you..!?"

Hallo's mouth went agape and she shook her head furiously, "Oh no… Defiantly not…!" Hallo answered but Jack pressed on confidently.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you can sing..! Sing for me…!" Jack said cheerfully and got awfully close to Hallo. Hallo laughed nervously and shrugged a bit.

"I guess... I could…Maybe a little bit…What you want me to sing…?" she question and he smiled widely at her.

"Hmm, how about…." Jack started and then began singing himself, _"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…" _he trailed off and awaited Hallo to queue in.

Hallo smirked knowingly at the song choice and she began singing as her eyes began to flicker to a very bright light orange.

"_Jack Frost nipping at your nose…"_

Jack breathed in deeply as if he was entranced by just one simply sung line.

Hallo blushed from his reaction and continued, _"Yuletide carols being sung by a –"Jack_ stopped her immediately before she went on with the song.

"No, no go back to the last line…!" Jack told her instantly and she gave him a silly look before giving in and going back to his "favorite line" of the song.

_"Jack Frost nipping at your nose…" _Hallo sang and shook her head from feeling silly. Jack once again looked overly excited and blown-away by a singly sung verse.

"Oh, it gives me chills…!" Jack told her enthusiastically and stared at her so intently and excitedly, it's as if he would burst with joy.

"Again… Sing it again…!" he asked almost bouncing up and down in glee. Hallo once again scrunched up her face for a moment and sang the line again even though she still felt very goofy for doing so.

_"Jack Frost nipping at your nose…"_

"Oh… That's just so…-"Jack was interrupted when Santa's wife walked over and picked something off the table.

"What's going on over here…?" she asked and Jack turned to her and started almost yelling in joy.

"Oh Hallo, here is just fabulous at singing…!" Jack exclaimed and Hallo shook her head quickly in bashfulness.

"Oh no, I wouldn't say 'fabulous'..!" Hallo blushed and cursed in her mind for doing it so much. A man that was all about the cold shouldn't make her feel so warm and cheerful all the time. Honestly, Hallo had no idea why she gave into Jack and sang for him in the first place. She just thought it was plain embarrassing but Jack seemed very pleased either way…

The mother, in-law laughed and nodded, "she is quite a sweetie…" she said and nodded in approval towards her daughter and Hallo.

All the sweet and cuddliness was interrupted crudely when a blast erupted from the oven. A small fire began to spread and it was just then when Hallo had come back to her senses and realized that Jack had basically made her forget that he had triggered all these pranks to happen.

The husband, in-law began running over with a fire distinguisher and yelling and all the elves began up-roaring in a large panic. It was almost like Jack had stepped on an ant pile and stirred up a rally of scattered ants but in this case elves.

Jack quickly began running over to where the fire was while acting as if he was "shocked" that this would have happened. Hallo watched in worry and a bit of amusement as the in-law began yelling incomprehensively while spraying the small fire with the distinguisher.

Hallo walked over to Jack's side and gave him a knowing look that was a mix between irritated and entertained. Jack glanced at her and shrugged like he had no idea what was going on and took a sip from his drink that he had picked up. Hallo rolled her eyes and shook her head and watched at the fire was now distinguished and the in-law kept telling people not to breathe in the smoke.

"What is wrong with you people…? We're an inch from Armageddon!" the husband, in-law yelled once he settled down enough not to yell so loud and quickly that it was not understandable.

"I'll get a mop!" Jack intervened and Hallo put her hand to her face.

_"I hope he doesn't plan on messing anything else up…"_ Hallo thought to herself as Jack began to walk away but she was planning on following him. She wanted to make sure he wasn't scheming anymore destruction. Even if she did find it way more entertaining than sitting around and watching elves work.

"Jack what are you doing now? No more pranks..! You could have burned down the whole place, which is an odd thing to say to someone who is associated with ice..!" Hallo told him in a strict hushed tone as she went over and walked next to Jack as he was walking forward and away from the scene.

"Whatever do you mean, Hallo…? I'm just going to get a mop." Jack said "innocently" as he grabbed a mop from a small storage closet that was close by.

"Oh, don't even play that game with me, Frost. I know it better than you do…Believe me, I know…! I'm the holiday of trickery! I don't want to get in trouble for YOUR trouble." Hallo scolded still with a hushed tone but Jack seemed to take it through one ear out the other.

"Don't worry so much, Hallo. I have it all under control. Just chill..!" Jack told her with a wink and swiftly began walking back over to the scene and over to Santa who was walking over with a stressed look upon his face.

"Whoa, whoa…Hey… What happened…?" Santa asked as he stared over at the mess the fire and the distinguisher had made.

"...OH nothing, except you didn't tell your in-laws that your ex-wife is spending Christmas with you..!" Jack replied quickly to Santa as he rushed over by his side.

"More secrets…" the in-law Budd said with a disapproving and strict tone.

Right after that was said, another eruption occurred from behind them. The coco-chino maker that Jack had tainted started squealing and steaming off tons of smoke. Everyone turned to look at the damaged machine and Santa quickly put out his arms to 'protect' everyone that was behind him.

"What is wrong with this joint…?" Budd asked while shaking his head.

"If you think this is something. You should see the delivery room!" Jack inquired while gesturing to the machine knowingly. Hallo bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably on her feet, she really was beginning to feel worried about her own sake. If she got in trouble for this, Jack would surely pay, severely!

"I want to see the delivery room…" Budd then said after Jack had to point out that there was more chaos coming from other places.

"What…!?" Sylvia, the wife of Budd hollered in disbelief.

Santa sighed heavily in frustration and began rushing to the delivery room with the in-laws and his wife following behind. Hallo stood there and shook her head and glanced over at Jack.

"You're mucking up the whole place. You went WAY over the 'one prank' deal, Jack." Hallo spoke while eyeing him rather unhappily.

Jack hafe-heartedly smiled and quickly brushed over to her side and put his arm around her shoulder. Hallo crossed her arms and looked at him with a glower.

"Hallo, Hallo…Look around, it's just a little fun. Come on… I can see you're enjoying yourself! Admit it…!" Jack replied while smiling brightly at the grumpy red head woman beside him.

Hallo sighed and rolled her eyes with her arms still crossed. She looked away from Jack with her darkened eyes and said, "It might be somewhat funny but it's not right, Jack…Doesn't Santa have enough to worry about? It's almost Christmas after all…"

Jack's smile faltered just a bit, he was about to defend himself until the lights in the room suddenly went out.

Jack laughed sheepishly towards Hallo as she made a very pronounced grunting noise from the lights flickering out.

"I'm sure… they'll come back on…!" Jack reassured even though he could not see the extremely frustrated expression on Hallo's face.

"Jack…" Hallo muttered in warning. As soon as she said that the lights in the room began to flicker back on and Jack could now see the darkened and almost black eyes of Hallo glaring at him.

"See…? What did I tell you…?!" Jack said a bit overly-happy and maybe thankful the lights came back on. But Hallo could still see that Jack was getting a kick out of all the turmoil he was causing for the whole factory.

Hallo gave Jack one more frown before walking away from him out of the kitchen, though it didn't last long because Jack was chasing after her. Hallo paused in the main factory room and looked around at the free-for-all that was occurring in the room. Lists from the machines were flying and tangling up with each other and the elves' presents were being distributed too quickly and shooting out of the machines, faster than the elves could deal with them.

Jack stood next to Hallo and also watched his work being unfolded in front of them. Hallo's dark eyes drifted over to Santa as he walked into the room and teddy bears from one of the machines were propelling the stuffed animals at the elves and him. Hallo watched Santa turn around in circles as he tried to throw the bears off of him. Hallo felt a bit of unwanted amusement from that situation and she began chuckling a bit. Her eyes also began to fade into a bright orange, from the laughable scenario.

Jack noticed this and quickly jumped on it, "See I told you, you would like it…!"

Hallo froze slightly on the spot from being brought out of her laughter from his comment. She looked at him with her eyes fading back to normal color.

"Jack…This is just… terrible…"

"Terribly clever…?"

Hallo sneered a bit and rolled her eyes for the millionth time and looked back over to the chaos. She saw the door opening and a blaring firefighter siren bell was being rung as the "fire" elves as Santa called them came running in. She saw the sparkles flying from one of the machines and the fire elves ran over and began spraying the fires with more distinguishers.

"More fire…? And you call yourself Jack Frost…" Hallo murmured in some twisted entertainment. She attempted to fight off the small smile that was lifting on her face.

"SIR…!" Curtis yelled while running in towards Santa. Santa turned sharply and looked at him with a weighed expression.

"Curtis, Curtis, stop…! If you're going to tell me our entire facility is in ruin and that Christmas is tomorrow and for the first time in history. All the kids in the world won't get what they asked for because I failed…. Stop it..! I can't stand one more piece of bad news…"

Curtis looked at him calmly, "Well then good news, sir…"

"What…?" he said hopefully.

"Your pants are on fire…"

Hallo almost snorted in laughter and she briskly put her hand to her mouth and choked on laughter as she doubled over. Her eyes once again flickered orange and Jack looked at her unstable self in amusement.

"I-I'm a horrible person... I-I shouldn't be l-laughing!" Hallo gasped breathily through the whole sentence as she tried to regain her composure, but in just ended up laughing harder from trying to conceal it.

The fire elves began spraying Santa's back side to get rid of the flame. Santa began groaning and moaning as the fire was expelled from his butt.

Jack suddenly grabbed Hallo's arm in which ceasing Hallo's laughter fit, and ran over with her and brought back his "worried" expression. Hallo gave him an odd expression from the fact Jack had been carrying her around lately like a rag doll.

"Oh my…Is there anything I can do…?" Jack asked 'innocently' towards Santa.

Santa nodded and rubbed his back side and replied to Jack, "Yeah, why don't you put a chill on my bottom for me. Come on…!"

Hallo paused and blinked a couple times and began howling out with almost painful laughter at Santa's request for Jack. Jack stood there dumbly and looked at him for a second with his mouth agape, as if his brain couldn't process what Santa had just asked him.

Santa seemed to notice his hesitance and Hallo's laughter and he sighed heavily and pointed at Jack irritably and decided to change the request, "Alright go to the naughty and nice area and go help the elves clean up! GO...!"

Jack gave him a look and then turned to the other elves and began yelling at them, "Move, move, move…!"

Hallo calmed down and followed after Jack. As much as she detested the fact, she was actually really enjoying her babysitting job. Jack was nothing but a riot to her. He's so mischievous and tricky but there was nothing Hallo loved more than laughing and tricks. Hallo without admitting it anyone else was becoming very fond of Jack Frost. Even though she was a little worried she would get in trouble for his little shenanigans.


	4. Chapter 4: Scheming

Chapter IV: Scheming

Jack Frost and Halloween went to the naughty and nice area but Hallo doubted Jack was planning on actually cleaning. He basically commanded the elves to do the work and he just picked up some lists to at least "look" like he was doing something to help. Hallo rolled her eyes at him and helped the elves out a little. Jack couldn't help himself but stare at her as she did. Of course, he did so as he walked around aimlessly and held on to the lists to keep looking "helpful".

Once Hallo and the elves picked up the lists and random other things. Hallo and Jack walked back over to Santa and the random elves as he was fixing one of the toys that had been destroyed. That apparently he made into a "jet power scooter board". All the elves began clapping and cheering about Santa's achievement in fixing the toy into something new and Jack dumbly had to start cheering (very sarcastically in Hallo's opinion). It was pretty obvious she even caught him glowering slightly.

Hallo clapped very slowly and glanced at Jack and smirked, "Don't look too excited, Jack." She told him teasingly.

Jack just gave her a pitiful look and smiled sarcastically at her which made her chuckle a bit.

Santa then started ordering all the elves back to work and it seemed like all the chaos Jack had brought upon the factory was being pushed through and dealt with too much of Jack's distaste.

"Oh… You're just amazing!" Jack inquired enthusiastically towards Santa. Hallo almost couldn't help but wonder how people couldn't tell how sarcastic he was being.

Santa smiled at Jack from the praise and nodded modestly.

"You can't keep a good Santa down, huh..?!" Jack added and Santa laughed sheepishly and nodded a bit.

"Good work back there, Mr. S. Nothing brings down the big red guy." Hallo piped in with a hafe-hearted smile. Santa also smiled at her and nodded with a light chuckle.

"…So doesn't anything bother you…?" Jack asked obviously sounding a little annoyed about Santa being able to slice and dice through all the madness Jack had produced.

Santa grinned largely and told Jack, "Yeah, you don't sweat the small stuff, Jack. A problem at work is a challenge but a problem at home… Now that's a problem!"

It was just then when Hallo could see that little light bulb above Jack's head flicker bright. Hallo watched him intently, knowing deep inside…Jack's mind was brewing something wicked. She didn't know whether to be disturbed by it or consumed in anticipation for his upcoming plans.

"MR. SCOTT. MR. SCOTT…!.THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING THING, I'VE EVER SEEN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD…!"The little girl known as Lucy squealed in happiness as she ran up and gave Santa A.K.A Uncle Scott a big hug.

"Oh wait a minute, you weren't worried about me?" Santa asked and Lucy kept smiling largely at him.

"Not for a second...!"

"Yeah, neither was I…!" Santa replied kindly.

Hallo watched Jack with her eyes and saw the complete and utter frustration consume him. It was a good thing Santa didn't see him because he was making some nasty expressions to himself. Hallo couldn't help but wonder why Jack seemed so obligated in ticking Santa off. Did Jack have some kind of distaste for Santa just like Hallo did…? If so…Why? Hallo couldn't help but stand there and ponder Jack's reasoning. I mean sure she knew Jack Frost wanted to be a holiday really badly and Santa was the holiday of his season. Maybe that is why Jack held bitterness towards Santa but even so. It didn't quite make much sense to her, even she wouldn't go as far as to ruin Christmas just because she had foul taste for the big red jolly man. Hallo just had to keep an eye on Jack. Not just because she had to now…But because she was far too curious.

"Uncle Scott do you know what I have been dying to see..?" Lucy asked sweetly to her uncle. He shook his head and gave her a big flat out "no".

"Your snow globe collection…!"

"Hm… You can see it…If you can catch me..!" Santa told her and began darting away with the little red head girl chasing after him.

Hallo turned away and watched Santa beginning running away with the small girl. She then turned her view back to Jack who was standing there watching the two of them with a mischievous thoughtful expression.

"Jack…What are you thinking…?" Hallo asked while crossing her arms.

Jack snapped out of his daze and glanced at her and brought up a smile.

"Oh nothing…I'll be right back…I need to go do something." Jack told her and began rushing off. Hallo stood there a little shocked by his suddenness. She frowned and quirked and eye brow, she did NOT trust Jack for a second. She waited until he was far enough and she began rushing forward while making herself invisible, which was a clever ability she had from being the saint of Halloween.

She followed him up the stairs and watched as he stood by the door Santa had closed behind him. The door was to the same room that had the three vending machines.

Jack listened through the door and slowly began prying the door open to peek through. Once the coast was clear, he opened it and began walking through it quickly. Hallo rushed forward and slipped through the door before he closed it behind him. She didn't want to have to reopen the door while she was invisible. She didn't need Santa freaking out about ghosts in his toy factory. That would be a hard one to explain to Mother N…

Jack went up to the vending machine and waited as he seemed to expect it to do something. After a couple minutes a part of the wall where Jack was standing by the vending machine, began moving around like a trap door book case you see in the movies. Hallo gasped quietly as he suddenly became out of view from her and Santa and Lucy were once again back in view and they began walking away and talking happily.

Hallo watched as they walked away and she turned back and stared at the vending machine that Jack had oh so mysteriously disappeared through. She walked up while still invisible and ran her fingers across the vending machines knobs lightly as she stared at it in wonder for a minute or two. It was just then when she felt a sudden jerk from under her feet. She gasped once again and quickly moved off of the moving floor as Jack once again came back into view but this time he was holding something.

Jack was about to walk away when she quickly walked in front of him and reappeared in front of his eyes. Jack jumped back startled from her sudden reappearing act.

"Jack Frost, just what in the name of all things spooky and gruesome are you doing…?" Hallo spoke snidely towards Jack as she had her hands on her hips and was leaning somewhat forward with her eyes narrowed.

Jack's mouth went agape for a moment and he put his hand up and pointed at her funnily, "Wow… you are FULL of surprises. I didn't know you could do that…!" Jack said humorously but Hallo obviously didn't look like she was taking it like a joke.

"What is that…?" Hallo said even harsher while pointing to the object in Jack's hand.

Jack looked down at the object which appeared to be a snow globe and then back up at her narrowed eyes.

"Oh this…? Nothing really…" Jack said and just brushed it off as if it were nothing.

"It's a snow globe…Why are you stealing Santa's stuff…?"

"I'm not stealing it…! I'm borrowing it. Though you should have seen all the snow globes in there! Really interesting…So…If you don't mind…-" Jack trailed off as he attempted to walk past Hallo but she obviously was not falling for his games. She growled and stepped back in front of him, stopping him from moving any further.

Hallo was just about to make another comment but another red head girl decided to show up and give Jack heck.

"That's Uncle Scott's snow globe. You're not supposed to have that!" Lucy said bitterly towards Jack as she walked over beside Hallo and looked up at Jack with a glare.

Jack smiled mockingly, "I know…Isn't it great…?"

"Excuse me…?" Hallo butted in with a look of disbelief.

"It's not great at all. You've done a terrible thing you'll be on the naughty list for the rest of your life!" Lucy interjected to Jack hatefully.

"Jack put the snow globe back…" Hallo muttered and rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Oh but why…? People on the naughty list have more fun. Don't they Hallo…?" Jack spoke lowly as he glanced at Hallo once with his dark Safire eyes.

"I'm going for help." Lucy stated bluntly and was about to run off.

Hallo watched Jack intently and saw Jack walk forward towards Lucy as she was about to speed away to go get help.

"I wouldn't do that…" Jack inquired.

"MOM…DAD OVER HERE, QUICK!" Lucy yelled to her parents as she stepped out of the room.

Lucy's parents ran forward and up the stairs to the room where Jack and Hallo were. Jack eyed them intently and closed the door behind them as they came into the room with them.

Hallo eyed Jack and was wondering what he was planning on doing.

The three of them turned to Jack and Hallo but mostly kept their view on Jack.

"I told you not to do that…" Jack stated coldly.

"JACK FROST STOLE UNCLE SCOTT'S SNOW GLOBE AND HE KNOW'S IT'S NOT HIS!" Lucy yelled loudly to her parents. Jack stepped away from Hallo's side and began walking forward towards Lucy and her parents.

"Jack…What are you about to do…Don't you do anything stupid…" Hallo warned but Jack seemed to just ignore her completely.

Jack went in front of Lucy's parents and suddenly breathed out a cold frosted breath of air that began freezing her parents to solid ice.

Lucy began screaming at the top of her lungs and Hallo gasped in horror at what Jack was doing.

"JACK…! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP…!" Hallo yelled at him but it was too late.

"NO…NO… WHAT DID YOU DO…!?" Lucy yelled out at Jack in fear.

Jack turned away from the parents that Jack had maneuvered into the small closet and looked back at Hallo and Lucy.

"I froze them…" Jack stated simply.

"Jack Mother N is SO not going to be happy about this…" Hallo told him and he looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Oh Mother Nature won't know anything of this… I assure you… Hallo." Jack stated lowly and eyed her with a coldness she hadn't seen from him until now.

Jack smirked and was about to blow more cold air at both of them but stopped himself and smirked wider.

"Now… Am I going to have to do the same thing to the both of you…? I certainly wouldn't want to do it to you Hallo…But I will if I have too." Jack stated and eyed Hallo and Lucy darkly.

Hallo and Lucy backed away from Jack Frost and they glanced at each other in worry.

"I want you to get in that closet and stay there, without saying a word." Jack stated with the same coldness to the both of them. Or that was what Hallo thought.

Lucy looked at him in fear and hesitance for a long moment before giving in and slowly making her way towards the closet.

"Smart girl…" Jack replied to Lucy and suddenly glanced at Hallo as she also started walking towards the closet with very dark almost black eyes.

"And where do you think you're going…?" Jack asked with a smile but Hallo most defiantly did not return it.

"You're not going in there. Just her…" Jack stated while glancing at Lucy who stared at Hallo and Jack helplessly.

"And why not…?" Hallo asked sharply.

"Because… I said so… I have other plans for you." Jack said huskily.

Jack smiled at her again and walked forward and brushed his hand across her shoulder, leaving a great chill that made Hallo shiver, before going behind Hallo and kneeling slightly in front of Lucy.

"Oh smile. I've had kids beg me to freeze their parents…And to think I asked you to be my elf…" Jack stated with a shake of his head as he began to close the closet door on Lucy and her frozen parents.

Hallo crossed her arms and looked down in anger from what Jack was doing. Once Jack closed the door he turned back to Hallo who was looking down and away from him bitterly.

"Cheer up, Hallo…At least I didn't make you hide away in a dark cold closet with a little bratty girl." Jack stated coolly as he made his way behind Hallo and put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"This is so wrong, Jack…" Hallo started to say quietly.

Jack leaned his head forward on to her shoulder in which making Hallo tense up. Her whole body from the slight contact made her face feel like it was freezing and yet she was blushing. It made no sense to her…She wanted to nail him in the face but here she was blushing like an idiot.

"Hallo…How about you be my elf…?" Jack whispered in her ear.

Hallo could feel her legs trembling from under her. She swallowed hard and briskly attempted to pull away from Jack and towards the door but Jack quickly grabbed on to her hand, which halted her from going any further.

He pulled her back and brought her dangerously close to himself, face to face. She began breathing heavily and narrowed her darken eyes at him.

"Where are you going…? You didn't answer my question…" Jack spoke slyly as he pulled his head in closer towards Hallo's face with a light smirk. Hallo could feel his cold breath on her face. It made her shiver in what she detested to be delight.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about…" she mustered out in shyness. She attempted to stay angry at him because she knew she was, but he was making it hard to stay that way.

Jack smirked widely and brushed his freezing cold lips across Halloween's lips. She froze and closed her eyes on the spot and breathed in shakily but in pleasure. He beamed at her expression and watched her open her eyes that had changed to a light orange once again.

"Please, Hallo…?" he asked eagerly and Hallo stared at his dark blue eyes with a perplexed expression.

"I-I…I-I don't…-"

"Shhh… Just say yes…" Jack purred and she shivered once again from his words.

"F-Fine…" she murmured without much more of a thought. Her emotions had gotten the better of her and Jack seemed to glow with happiness at her acceptance.

"Now that's the Hallo I know and love!" Jack replied, obviously proud of his smooth talking and new accomplishment to get Halloween to be his "elf" as he put it…

Jack smiled at her brightly and stepped back a bit, too much of Hallo's disappointment.

"W-What are you going to do now…?" Hallo muttered, still a little confused of her own actions.

"You'll see. Just stay quiet about the whole snow globe thing. Think of it as-…Our little secret!" Jack stated with a wink and grabbed on to her hand and began leading her out of the room with the vending machines.


	5. Chapter 5: The Escape Clause

Chapter V: The Escape Clause

Jack took her to another room where the in-laws, Santa, and his wife were. Jack saw Budd was on a ladder and he was slowly sliding away from putting up decorations. Jack quickly ran over and letting go of Hallo's hand and pushing him back so he didn't fall over. Hallo glanced over at Santa and saw that he was on the phone and talking to someone.

"Oh, hello there Hallo, would you like to help with the decorating…?" Santa's wife, Carol asked with a light smile though she looked somewhat stressed.

Hallo smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Sure thing…"

"Why haven't you put the tree top on the tree yet…?" Jack asked as he walked over to Carol and stood next to Hallo with a smile.

"Oh, it's because he's been a little busy…" Carol told Jack as she gestured to Scott, who was sorting through different lists.

Hallo looked over at Budd and quickly went over and pushed the ladder back as it once again was starting to slide away from the wall.

"Ugh, thank you… Hallo was it…?" Budd muttered gruffly as he placed some sparkly white garland strands going across the wall.

"Yup and no problem…" Hallo replied and silently walked over to a plastic box of different ornaments for the tree.

"Wow, these are pretty…" Hallo muttered out loud as she picked up one of the ornaments that, was a glass snowflake that sparkled beautifully in the light. As Hallo was busy looking at the ornaments, Jack was brewing more trouble as always.

"Tell your dad to do it…" Jack said in a hushed tone to Carol and she looked at him doubtfully. "And then once he sees him doing, he'll run right over!"

Carol seemed hesitantly take to Jack's advice and she turned to her father and started to talk to him.

"Hey dad, can you help me with the tree topper?"

"Yeah, in a minute…" he answered as he placed more garland on the walls.

Carol glanced over at her husband expecting him to race right over as Jack had said but he seemed still fixed in on his work. Hallo glanced over at Santa and shook her head before walking over to the tree and placing the beautiful glass snowflake on the tree.

"I don't know who he is anymore…" Jack stated disapprovingly with a shake of the head and began walking over sneakily next to Hallo.

"I don't know who he is anymore either…" Bud agreed as he still was working on the ladder.

Hallo looked down at him in confusion and in reaction he put his finger to his mouth to gesture her to be quiet as he had lowered himself down to the bottom of the tree behind Hallo and messed with the tree stand.

Hallo looked at Jack in more confusion as he pulled himself back up and grabbed her arm and began moving her away from the tree.

"Scott…!" Jack called over to Santa and he waved him to motion to leave him alone.

"Tree topper what do you say…?" Jack continued and ignored his gesture.

"Hey Scott, hunny…Um, let's put the tree topper on and make a toast!" Carol than intervened to get his attention…

"Hey, hey you built this place on a fault line." Budd spoke up as the ladder was once again shifting away from the wall as he got off.

"Scott it wouldn't take that much time to take a quick break and put the topper on." Hallo said while watching him with a titled head as he tried to ignore all the people that attempted to take him from his busy work.

"Millions of kids in Australia won't get their gifts…" Santa muttered irritably but quickly changed to a normal tone, "But what can I do for you guys…?!"

"Tree topper…" Carol and Hallo said in unison.

"Oh, yeah…The tree topper…Good…" Scott muttered as he took the tree topper from Carol.

"Scott toast…-" Carol said with drinks in hand but Scott seemed so distracted and was even more distracted when his phone began ringing and playing a very obnoxious chipmunk version of "We wish you a merry Christmas".

"Just a sec'." he said as he took out his cell and put it to his ear to much of Carol's and the family's disappointment.

"Uh huh…Uh huh…Good…Go ahead…" Santa said while still on the cell as Carol walked closer and brought the drinks closer to him. He gestured for Carol to continue to the toasts without him.

Jack sure didn't really have to do much to mess things up here. It seemed Scott was doing quite well himself with screw-balling things up.

"Well good for goodness sakes…Yeah…Uh huh…Hey Curtis, I can't talk right now. I'm putting the tree topper on the tree. It's very important, okay? Curtis…. Please, please, please, please. I gotta' go, I gotta' go…UGH!" Scott said and finally was able to shut the cell off but right as he did the phone began ringing again.

Hallo sighed irritably with an eye roll, even he was ticking her off. Jack glanced at her knowingly and smiled. She glanced at him and shook her head and crossed her arms and waited for Scott to put the tree topper on the tree impatiently…

Carol and Scott began looking at each other with a battle of looks alone. Scott obviously wanted to answer the phone but the looks his wife was giving him said "You better not touch that phone".

"I'm not answering that! I'm putting the phone in my pocket!" Scott said trying to sound proud and Carol started laughing sheepishly with a smile.

"Okay everybody, as I climb up this beautiful tree. I know we've had our ups and downs but as I place this tree topper in the traditional place. I just want to say-"Scott said as he placed the tree topper on the tree. Jack brought his arm around Hallo's shoulder and waited with anticipation as the tree began to wobble forwards.

The tree soon tipped forward and crashed into the ground with a large thud, shattering all the ornaments and decorations on it. Everyone except Jack began screaming and gasping as they watched the beloved Christmas tree lay limp in the middle of the floor.

Everyone looked horrified even Jack though he was just acting for the moment. Hallo was actually horrified. She didn't realize Jack had actually messed with the stand to fall loose so the tree could topple over! She held her hand to her mouth as so did Carol and her mother Sylvia.

Everyone stared at the tree and the broken tree topper. Scott stood on the ladder and had this expression that said it all, he was mystified. Hallo frowned sadly and kneeled down and picked up the broken pieces of the beautiful glass snowflake ornament she had put up on the tree. Jack watched her as she did but said nothing. Instead he just had a face of sympathy, though it was most likely faked to play the role.

Silence acquitted the room for quite some time. Nothing but the sad grieving from the in-laws and the soft sorrowful sniffling from Carol could be heard as she walked forward towards the broken tree topper. Scott backed off of the ladder and began walking over to everyone.

"Be careful…" Scott warned softly to his wife so she didn't cut herself, as she kneeled down to the shattered tree topper and picked up its broken pieces.

"Oh…Hunny..." Carol muttered sadly as she walked over towards Scott.

"I think…I think maybe I can fix it. No need to be upset…" Scott tried to reassure his wife and she began walking away from him with the tree topper.

"You picked up on that did you…?" Budd butted in rudely.

"Huh…? What is that suppose to mean..?" Scott accused irritably towards his wife's father.

"Well maybe if you weren't working all the time you might know…" he replied nastily to Scott.

Hallo bit her lip and still held the broken snowflake ornament in her hand. Jack placed a cold hand on her shoulder and she glanced at him with a blank expression though her very light brown eyes that indicated she was sad were enough to say she wasn't happy with Jack at the moment.

"Well maybe you just don't understand the pressure!"

"Well maybe it's not as bad as lifted away from your family and told you can't see them anymore!"

"Well maybe that's why I invited you up here, Budd! So Carol could be surrounded by her family for love and support while I try to do these you can't even imagine, but whether than try to make things work it seems like you're trying to make things worse!" Scott stated harshly and Budd shook his head in anger.

"That's it, we're leaving..." He said bitterly and began to turn away from Scott and Carol with his wife.

"What…!" Carol cried out.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come…" Sylvia stated calmly but it too sounded very bitter.

"…Yeah well maybe you shouldn't of come." Scott told them but was interrupted by Carol.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come either…" Carol spoke up from behind Scott. He turned to her and put up his hands in frustration.

It was then Jack finally intervened to probably make things worse. That or try and look like the good guy.

"Don't say anything you'll regret…!" Jack said while grabbing Santa's shoulders. Hallo sighed and looked away. This was all very sad and awkward for her at this point. It was then she was beginning to regret accepting Jack's little "elf" title he had given her.

Carol looked at Scott hurtfully and turned away from him with the broken tree topper. Jack noticed the hurtful look on her face and he put out his hand and said,

"I think we all need to cool down for a second, huh…?"

Carol sat down by the fireplace and looked down miserably. Jack looked back over to Scott and began talking to him directly, "Why don't we go take a walk..? Come on, come. Let's go, let's go…" Jack insisted as Scott attempted to blow him off but Jack was able to slip his way through and get Santa to follow him.

Hallo was about to go follow Jack but he looked at her and smiled brightly, "I'm goanna talk with the big guy here for a sec'. How about you go try and cheer Carol up…?" he asked and Hallo gave him a doubtful look but gave into it anyways. At this point, getting away from Jack for awhile sounded a bit like a treat from Heaven. He was certainly a hand full after awhile…

Hallo nodded and turned away from Jack and gave him one more suspicious glance before retreating over beside Carol who was still looking down at the ground miserably and listening to her Mother and Father comforting her.

Jack and Santa walked out of the building away from Hallo, Carol, and the in-laws and stood beside each other silently for a brief moment. Scott sighed heavily and looked out into the distance in sadness.

"It's over…I thought I had a second chance with a family but…I blew it again." Scott started talking while sounding like a void of cheerlessness.

"Hey…There's no one I know who could possibly hold this all together…" Jack replied solemnly.

"But I didn't…" Scott said irritably and put his hand out to Jack to stop him.

"The in-laws resent me…Christmas is a disaster and my pregnant wife wishes that she had never met me…" Scott continued and there was another brief silence until Jack spoke up.

"You know…I was going to wait until tomorrow to give you this but…Uh I think you need a bit of a pick me up." Jack said as he took out a present that was wrapped in a blue box.

Santa shook his head but Jack insisted, "Come on, open it…!"

Scott shook his head again, "I can't, Jack…"

"Oh, come on it will make you feel better!"

"I don't feel like it Jack…" Scott detested again but Jack was not going to stop there.

"Come on! Just open it and you will see!"

Scott sighed and finally gave in and took the blue present from Jack's cold hands and began to open the box.

"So are there times when you wonder…" Jack paused and Santa looked at him oddly.

"Wonder what…?"

"If this is even…Worth it…?"

"Humph…More than you know…" Scott replied dolefully.

"Tonight is one of these times, huh?" Jack asked while looking at him intently.

"I should have never put that red coat on…"

"So you wish you never had become Santa at all..?" Jack asked as innocently as possible.

"Humph, I wish I never had become Santa…" Scott told Jack while looking in the distance once again.

"At all…?" Jack inquired.

Scott nodded strangely and said quietly, "At all…" he repeated himself and nodded more and said it more pronounced, "At all…Yeah at all…"

"I wish I never of had been Santa at all...!"

"Happy?" Scott said and finally looked down at the present he had opened to see he was holding the Escape Clause, snow globe.

Jack Frost grinned wickedly from ear to ear as he also looked at the snow globe.

"I am now…!" Jack said brightly as the snow globe began sparkling bright white. A trail of snow flake sparkles began to whip around both of them. And Jack quickly grabbed onto Scott from behind as the Escape Clause's powers began to take effect.

Jack laughed wickedly in glee as the power swooped around them and soon a bright flash erupted and took them somewhere else.

Jack Frost and Scott began falling from the night sky and they both landed roughly into the ground that had a thick layer of snow. Jack hastily picked himself up and looked over at a roof, which was the same roof that Scott had been turned to Santa Clause. Jack saw another figure that had been Santa Clause that was walking across the snow frozen roof. Jack glanced over at Scott and saw him also looking up at the other Santa.

Jack quickly threw snow into Scott's face and jumped up from the snow covered ground and began yelling at the Santa on the roof as loudly as possible.

"HEY YOU…!"

The Santa on the roof panicked and soon began to slip off of the snow frozen roof and to the ground roughly. Jack grinned as he saw the body of the Santa that had fallen and disappeared from the red suit. Jack stared at it for a brief moment and briskly walked over to the suit but was tackled by Scott who was behind him.

They wrestled on the ground and struggled to get free of each other.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU PUT ON THAT COAT!" Scott yelled as he attempted to keep Jack pinned to the snowy ground.

"OH YEAH…! WATCH ME!" Jack taunted loudly and broke free of Scott's grip and began stumbling over towards the red Santa coat.

"DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT IT JACK…!" Scott yelled and began running to get ahead of him.

But Jack played dirty and picked up a snow shovel and smashed Scott across the head in which making him fall down into a daze.

Jack smirked devilishly and dropped the shovel as he ran over to the bright red coat on the frozen ground and began to hastily put it on to himself.

"YOU HIT ME WITH A SHOVEL!" Scott shouted angrily from the ground but was quickly brought into horror as he saw Jack standing there with the Santa coat on him.

"ADIOS FATTY..!" Jack yelled in triumph as he buckled the belt to himself and beamed with pride.

"NO… NO!" Scott yelled out in dismay as the magic began twisting around Jack Frost and turning him into the new Santa Clause and soon making him disappear in front of Scott's very eyes but not long after Scott also began fading away to his old life.


	6. Chapter 6: Jack Clause?

**(Author's note: Sorry guys, if sometimes I miss a misspelling every so often. I try to avoid it as much as possible. I truly do. Thank you for reading my story. I greatly appreciate it. I hope you are enjoying it. *gives you all a bunch fresh baked Christmas cookies*)**

Chapter VI: Jack Clause…?

Has anyone ever had one of these strange feelings like something really, really strange just happened…?

Well if not, Hallo was experiencing it.

Hallo opened her brown and slightly orange hued eyes to find herself in a room that look awfully like Santa's bedroom. She looked down at herself and she gasped in surprise to see herself in her traditional Halloween costume that she usually wore on Halloween night. It was a long black dress that had an orange Halloween styled belt, it also had very long flowing orange sleeves and a large orange collar that would look like something a vampire would wear.

"Why am I in this…?" Halloween muttered in confusion as she looked at the long black dress and orange she wore.

Halloween narrowed her eyes a bit and walked over towards the door and slowly placed her hand onto the door knob before slowly pulling it open. She peaked out from behind the door and saw something that made her very heart stop.

A whole bunch of little kids and parents were walking around the workshop and some of the little kids were arguing, screaming, and yelling at their parents. Also extremely loud, obnoxious Christmas music was also blasting throughout the whole entire workshop.

Hallo's mouth was agape as she closed the door behind her and began walking forwards and deeper into this newer, stranger, version of the North Pole Toy Factory.

"What is going on…?" Hallo muttered in disbelief.

"OH MY GHOSH, MOM…! I WANT TO HAVE A PICTURE WITH HALLOWEEN!" A little girl squealed out as loud as possible and began rushing over towards Hallo with another whole horde of blustering children following suit right as she yelled that.

Hallo gave a disturbed expression and began backing away as the little children began screaming incomprehensibly while surrounding her, as if she was a trapped animal.

"TREAT OR TREAT, SMELL MY FEET GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!"

"HEY, HEY, PLEASE, GIVE ME CANDY HALLOWEEN!"

"DO A PRANK FOR US! OH PLEASE…!?"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH…?!"

Halloween's eyes darkened and she spun around in a circle in place as the little kids literally grabbed onto her clothes and began tugging her in different directions.

"H-HEY LET ME GO!" Hallo yelped and suddenly was blinded as two little kids ran up with cameras and began flashing pictures of her like the freaking paparazzi.

"AUGH…!" Hallo snapped and brought her hands to her blinded eyes from the flashes as stumbled backwards a bit. She then suddenly vanished into invisibility from the bratty children that all started to cry and throw tantrums.

Hallo bit her lip and ran away from the group of children while invisible and began looking around for something that made sense. Everything around her was chaos!

Where was Santa Clause…?! What was going on…!?

Hallo sped by crowds of many people and hid behind a random column that held up one of the upper floors. She breathed in and out a couple times heavily before changing back to visibility. She leaned herself against the column and searched the room with her eyes to figure out what was going on.

She saw so many children and parents in the building, why were they here…?! Hallo shook her head and gazed around the room for a sight of an elf. To her horror she saw one standing on top of a box and was wearing some ridiculous Christmas tree outfit that actually glowed with different colorful lights. Children were standing next to the gloomy looking elf and were being photographed by their parents.

Something was so wrong…

Hallo decided to sneak over to another female elf that was close by that was wearing a cheesy looking Santa hat and very Christmas festive clothing.

"Psh, hey you…" Hallo whispered loudly over towards the elf, which was standing there and waving dully and aimlessly. She glanced over in Hallo's direction and a faint smile came across her face.

"Hi Hallo…" she muttered sadly.

"Hey… W-what's going on here…?"

The elf's gaze twisted in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Um.. Hello..! Look around… Why is this place a mad house…?"

Her confused face never faltered, "Don't you know, Miss Hallo…O-or should I say Mrs. Clause? We are preparing for you and Santa's show…"

"Now just wait a second…. This is getting awfully spooky even for me… What do you mean, Santa show…? And what is this about Mrs. Clause…?!" Hallo almost hissed in distaste.

"Uh… Well it's that show for you and Mr. Clause… You know… The Mr. and Mrs. Clause show…H-how do you not know..?"

Hallo twisted her face in her perplexed state before rubbing the sides of the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Okay. Where is Scott…?"

"Who..?"

Hallo froze and brought her hands to her side, "Oh come now… SCOTT. SANTA CLAUSE…! Ring a bell…?" Hallo snapped in frustration.

"Sorry, it doesn't Mrs. Clause."

"Why are you calling me, Mrs. Clause…?!"

"B-because you are…! S-sorry…"

Hallo stood there with an expression of disbelief.

"I'm not Mrs. Clause! I'm Halloween…Ugh... Where's Jack…?"

"He's getting ready for the show…."

"**WHAT SHOW..!?"**

"T-THE SANTA CLAUSE SHOW..!" The elf whimpered out and looked away from Hallo a bit fearful from her temperamental attitude at the moment.

Hallo's darken eyes soften a bit as she saw the elf tremble in fear from her yelling.

"Look, I'm sorry… I'm a bit confused at the moment. Can you lead me to where Jack is…?"

The elf glanced back at Hallo and looked uncomfortable, "I-I would Mrs. Clause but I don't want to get in trouble. I'm supposed to be here and greeting guests."

"Guests…? Ugh… Alright, alright…I'll find him myself. Thank you…" Hallo muttered lowly and then began wandering into the hordes of pushy people.

Suddenly a speaker started to blast over the obnoxious Christmas music that sounded a bit familiar too but when she heard the voice on the speaker it was the voice Hallo knew too well.

"TRY OUR SPECIAL GINGER BREAD HOUSES! THEY'RE SANTA-LISIOUS! AND DON'T FORGET TO RUN OVER TO OUR SPECIAL ROOM GEARED JUST TO THE OTHER SECOND BEST HOLIDAY, HALLOWEEN!"

Hallo's mouth went agape for the millionth time, "JACK…?!" she uttered in horror.

WHAT WAS JACK DOING…?! What was going on…!?

Hallo looked around at her surroundings and noticed the different booths that had parents buying their children gifts. And the children were running around and whining and griping and complaining and moaning!

Hallo snorted out in anger and stormed down a hallway towards a sign that read "HALLOWEEN" that was flashing orange brightly. She went inside and the room was also blasting music but it was techno type Halloween music and the room was dark but had extremely bright black lights everything that made the whole room glow in glossy neon colors. The large room was cluttered with Halloween costumes, merchandise, and decorations. Hallo might have thought it was nice if it wasn't in SANTA CLAUSE'S TOY FACTORY! Hallo even saw elves dressed in Halloween outfits that were working at resisters and were selling the goods to different parents and children that had wandered out of the Christmas area and into this discord.

Hallo shook her head and kept looking around at the surroundings in disbelief. She couldn't even comprehend what was going on. She needed to find Jack Frost and right this instant!

Hallo soon walked out of the Halloween section and began walking back towards the main area where a stage was made in the front with flashing gaudy lights that flashed the word "SANTA".

What has the North Pole turned into…? It was some kind of chaotic giant shopping mall for Christmas or something.

"Oh good, there you are Mrs. Clause." A familiar male voice spoke up from behind Hallo.

Hallo turned around and looked down to see Curtis standing there with a silly red and green elf outfit on and he was holding a clipboard in his hands while looking up at her.

"Curtis… Oh Good… Finally a familiar face…What is going on…? Why is the whole North Pole some giant lousy theme park or something? Why did you just call me Mrs. Clause…? Where is Santa Clause…? AND WHERE IS JACK FROST…?!"

Curtis raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "Are you feeling alright..? Uhm… Your husband is getting ready for the show but if-"

"HUSBAND…?!"

"Uh… yeah...Are you sure you're feeling alright…?"

Hallo laughed bitterly and put her hand to her face while looking down, "No-NO I'm not alright, Curtis. Show me where Jack is NOW."

"Alright, chill… he needs you anyways…" Curtis said and then began walking in a certain direction for Hallo to follow behind.

Hallo followed behind Curtis and she felt her temper rising by every step she took. Everything around her was so off! This is not what Christmas is about! Christmas is not some stupid giant theme park shopping mall resort! It was a holiday!

Hallo froze and gasped in horror as she saw the reindeer crying loudly as they were all shoved in a small petting enclosure and little kids were rubbing their disgusting, grubby, filthy hands all over their body and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Curtis turned around to look at Hallo's distraught form, "Something wrong…?"

Hallo shook her head broadly while her eyes irises literally turned to an enraged pitch black, she then sped over towards Curtis's side, "**SHOW ME HIM** **NOW**."

"Whoa…! Alright…Alright…Sheesh…Someone must of drank rotten eggnog…"

Hallo said nothing and stalked next to him but her attention was brought to another speaker recording of Jack.

"KIDS REMEMBER, HOW MUCH YOUR PARENTS SPEND ON YOUR PRESENTS IS HOW MUCH THEY LOVE YOU!" Jack's voice shouted out in glee but it just made Hallo sneer more in anger.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING FROST OUT OF HIM!" Hallo basically yelled in fury.

"Whoa, whoa…! Is something wrong…Hallo…? Sounds like someone needs to chill down a bit…" the one and only voice of Jack Frost himself sounded from behind Hallo in a cheery voice.

Hallo turned sharply and her eyes never faltered from their pitch blackness. Jack seemed to notice this and he gave her an odd expression.

**"Y-YOU…!" **Hallo yelled while shoving a finger towards Jack's face.

Jack put his hands up a bit defensively before attempting to grab on to her arm but in reaction she slapped his hand away roughly.

"Don't you dare touch me…! What in the name of all things scary and gruesome is going on…?!" Hallo snapped and glared him deeply.

Jack sighed, "Now, now calm down… Take a deep breath…! Just come with me and I'll explain, okay…?" Jack started carefully while trying not to make Hallo combust into anymore of seething pit of rage that she was already currently in.

Hallo was breathing heavily and Jack was able to grab on to her arm and lead her away to a more secluded place to speak.

Once they entered a quiet room Hallo began pacing back and forth while shaking her head and placing her hand on her forehead and muttering darkly.

Jack stared at her and smiled, "Why are you so angry…? You should be happy! The show will be starting soon an-"Hallo shut him off real quick and walked over dangerously close towards him.

"JACK FROST, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE…?!"

Hallo shook her head and finally took this time to examine him. He didn't look anything like the Jack Frost she knew. He looked much more like Santa Clause now; he was chubbier and had a traditional long red Christmas outfit on with a thick blue snowflake scarf. He also had a white beard like Santa would have and his hair was still a bit spiky but not like it used to be when it used to be cool and frozen blue, now it was just boring white. The only thing that still had the charm that Jack Frost had was his icy bright blue eyes.

Jack nodded his head once and placed his hands onto Hallo's shoulders gently, "Shhh, Shhh, now just calm down. I must admit, I'm quite surprised you seem so angry about this. You said so yourself, I would make the better Santa Clause did you not…?" Jack said while looking at Hallo intently.

Hallo breathed out deeply and looked up at Jack's icy eyes with her own now blackened eyes.

"Jack… That was never meant to be taken this seriously…" Hallo spoke lowly as she tried to calm herself a bit.

"Well it is a bit late for that now. SO…Come on, smile! I even made sure to have your holiday included, just like you wanted it too! You know the Jack-o-lantern bobble heads are a real hit right now!"

Hallo sneered in disgust and turned away from Jack while crossing her arms against her chest, "How did this happen…?"

"Simple…! The Escape Clause…! The last big man didn't want to be Santa anymore so he passed it off to me."

"I doubt willingly. You tricked him didn't you…?" Hallo replied while glancing over at him unkindly.

"Trick…?! What makes you think I'd trick him…!"

"I know you well enough… And I'm the holiday of TRICKERY. Though you probably even tricked me too and I don't even realize it yet. What is with this entire Mrs. Clause thing, which I keep hearing around this mad house you are now suddenly running…?"

Jack chuckled at that and walked over towards Hallo and placed a hand on her shoulder again as she was turned away from him. But it didn't have that same chill that brought delightful shivers down Hallo's back like it used to.

"You're my Mrs. Clause, of course."

Hallo became tense, "What…?!"

"Well every Mr. Clause needs a Mrs. Clause, am I right?"

Hallo scoffed loudly and turned to look at him in disbelief, "I never agreed to anything like this! And for a little extra tidbit, I AM HALLOWEEN. The holiday of all things scary and gruesome! NOT some little side show that supposedly is Santa Clause's WIFE. I am not married to you! UGH I can't believe this has even happened… What you've done is wrong, Jack! Call this off and give Santa's job back to its REAL owner. Just wait until Mother N hears about this…"

Jack shook his head and frowned, "You think Mother Nature has any power over this situation anymore..? It's different now and it was done fair and square by the rules. He gave his right as Santa over to me by stating himself that he didn't want to be Santa anymore while holding the Escape Clause. I simply jumped on the ball and took it as quickly as possible. It's not my fault if he 'regrets' that mistake."

"BUT JACK… That's not it! You're not seeing the real problem here! You have deliberately destroyed what Christmas is! Children and their families are running the halls of the Workshop and you are pressuring and sending the wrong message. Christmas isn't about the toys, the decorations, and lights. It's so much more, Jack… H-How could you force parents to actually have to buy their children's right onto the good list…!? You've destroyed the magic of it all…"

Jack sighed and looked at her silently for a moment before speaking, "That's the old way. Hallo you need to swing in and get used to the new ways. It's all new and improved. And just when have you ever gotten a profit off of what you do, huh, huh? Am I right or am I wrong..?"

"You're wrong…" Hallo muttered sadly.

"Jack… Christmas is about love… Surrounding yourselves with the ones you love. That tradition will never be broken and if it is, it isn't Christmas. You're parading yourself around like a celebrity… That's not the identity of a real Santa. You are telling kids that material things such as gifts are the true meaning of love and happiness. That is so wrong… I'm so disappointed in you, Jack…I thought you were better than this…" Hallo stated and looked away with her eyes now changing to a sad very light brown that indicated sadness.

"Well…! Maybe I am surrounding myself with 'love ones' as you say." Jack stated and suddenly walked behind Hallo and puts his arms around her waist and set his head on top of her head.

Hallo scowled and tore herself away from Jack and looked back at him with a displeased expression, "I thought I was doing that for Christmas too, Jack. But suddenly that person disappeared." Hallo stated coldly and began storming away from Jack and over towards the door.

Jack scowled in frustration and turned over to look at Hallo before she left, "You'll have to get used to it sometime, Hallo. By the way our show is tonight."

Hallo looked back at him with narrowed blackened eyes, "Why don't you go parade by yourself? You cold-hearted, egotistic, holiday killer…!" Hallo yelled and then slammed the door behind her and began storming away and into the crowded factory resort.

Jack stood there in a moment of silence and sighed before speaking to himself.

"She'll come around…"

Hallo sat outside the factory in the snow after the incident with Jack and stared sadly at the pushy children that were yelling at their parents and sad somber elves that had to put up with it all. She couldn't believe this.

She actually felt like she started too really like Jack Frost but now he's become something different. Hallo couldn't help but smile to herself at the small and meaningless memories of little things that Jack did that made her feel warm and happy from within. She didn't know Jack long that was sure but she felt like he grew on her and suddenly consumed her every thought and feeling. She loved the way he would kiss her hand or touch her shoulder and send that frosty air right through her. She loved his unique spiky blue frosted hair and those beautiful icy eyes that shimmered like newly fallen snowflakes. Even his choice in clothing was wonderful! Blue was just his natural color!

But now he doesn't even have that wonderful frozen touch or the ability to walk into a room and send the temperature sky-rocketing. The thing that made her almost shiver in delight was when Jack had actually brushed his lips against her own. It wasn't a kiss… But it was enough to make Hallo's mind beg for more. She didn't want to be so needy towards him. She's trying to distance herself now. And maybe the idea with actually being with Jack wouldn't bother her so much if he wouldn't of become Santa Clause.

She hated to admit it but she felt like she fell for the mischievous icy Jack Frost.

But she didn't fall for Santa Clause.

No.

She wasn't Mrs. Clause. She was Halloween…! And that would never change! Hallo needed to find Scott. She needed to get Jack back to him old self. She couldn't live like this, she just wouldn't! It was her job by Mother Nature to baby sit Jack and so it was time she was going to have to take out the heavy artillery. She was going to bring him back and give Scott his place as Santa Clause back and everything would be back to normal!

And this was certain!


	7. Chapter 7: Santa Baby

Chapter VII: Santa Baby

Hallo walked back inside the factory while evading a couple children that were begging and squealing for her to give them, autographs and take pictures with them.

But most unexpectedly a hand reached out and grabbed Hallo's shoulder but it defiantly wasn't a child or Jack.

"Hallo…!" the voice of Scott said loudly. Hallo quickly turned around to see him and her frown from before uplifted and turned into a bright smile as her eyes also changed to a bright happy orange.

"Scott…! Oh, you don't know how glad I am to see you!" Hallo stated a little bit too happily as she quickly gave him a tight friendly hug.

"What are you doing here…?" Hallo finally asked as she pulled away.

"Well for one thing, I'm glad you remember me but I'm here so that I-"Hallo cut him off once again a bit too ecstatically.

"OH, please tell me you're here to take your rightful place as Santa Clause back. Jack is utterly insane! Look at what he's done to Christmas…! I tried to talk to him but he's in head deep. Can you believe he actually had the nerve to declare that I am his 'Mrs. Clause'?"

"Whoa…hold on, he did…?"

"Oh yeah…! B-But I'm so sorry Scott. I know we've had our issues in the past about our holidays but you really don't deserve all this. I don't understand why Jack can't just be happy as the season bringer. I'm really so sorry, if I would of known, I would of stopped him sooner. I didn't think he was actually going to take it this far and I know-"It was Scott to cut Hallo off now.

"Its okay, Hallo you didn't know. Just help me out if you could."

Hallo chuckled and nodded quickly, "Of course… Anything! You just name it, big red!"

Scott smiled and then looked around at his surroundings in silence before pressing forwards in the crowds. Hallo followed after him and seemed almost a bit more anxious for Scott to return as Santa then Scott actually was.

Scott was stopped in the middle of the crowds as Curtis went up to him and tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. Scott turned around and looked at Curtis in shock.

"Excuse me, sir…"

"Curtis…!"

"Yeah, can I offer you two tickets for built a toy with Santa's elves plus I'll throw in this pen which is voice enhanced."

Curtis spoke in his usual professional type voice before clicking the button on the little pen he was holding with the two tickets, "Will that be cash or credit card, sir?"

And right as he left go of the button it repeated what he had said.

"That's silly…" Scott muttered.

"And if you're still not sure, I'll even throw in a pass list for the nice list."

"What… The nice list…?!"

"Walk with me won't you…?"

Hallo sighed and watched Scott sympathetically. He was taking in all this just like Hallo had which wasn't well. Plus, Curtis wasn't helping the situation.

"Curtis it's me… Ugh… For the love of candy canes what have you done here…?!"

"Well sir, this is a nice Swiss kiosk and the line is at the end over there by the reindeer petting zoo."

"Wait a minute. You mean parents pay to have their kids put on the nice list…?!"

"It's absurd isn't it…?" Hallo butted in and walked over beside Scott and Curtis. Scott glanced over at her and sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Mrs. Clause, aren't you going to be premiering soon? You should-"Hallo cut him off quickly.

"Oh no…! **Not**, Mrs. Clause... It's **Halloween**. And I don't give flying bats about the stupid show. Jack can make a fool of himself up there, not me." Hallo resorted bitterly and crossed her arms.

"Oh…This isn't right…! I have to change things back the way they were. Where's your boss…? Ugh…Where's Frost…?" Scott demanded while turning his gaze down at Curtis who turned from me to look at him disapprovingly and stayed silent.

Scott scowled loudly from his silence and began to start yelling, **"CURTIS, WHERE'S FROST…!?"**

"SECURITY…!" Curtis yelled and Hallo slapped her hand to her face.

"No…! No security needed here!" Hallo interjected smugly and glared Curtis who gave her a frustrated expression.

**"GET FROST OUT HERE RIGHT NOW…!"** Scott continued to yell.

"I'll take care of him." Jack suddenly spoke from behind Scott, Hallo, and Curtis.

They all turned to look at him and his wicked smirk. Hallo almost had the urge to punch him in the face right there and then.

"Nice to see you, Mon frère…! I've been waiting…! Has it been 12 years already…!?" Jack said as he walked over closer towards Scott and he had the nerve to try and place his arm around Hallo's waist as he did so. In reaction making Hallo scoff loudly and inch away from him.

"Frost…What have you done..!?" Scott demanded.

"Huh… No, how are you..? What have you done with the place…?" Jack replied in 'disbelief' before turning away from Scott and beginning to walk away.

"Jack, listen to Scott…! It's the least you can do since you messed everything else up."

"Now, now my little Mrs. Clause shouldn't be choosing sides. And if she is she should be on mine!" Jack chuckled and placed his hand on Hallo's head and ruffled her red hair a bit and in return getting another loud growl from Hallo.

"FROST… FROST…! What about the secret of Santa…!? How could you do this to the North Pole…!?"

"It was way too much work, too much pressure. Besides no one even thanks you for all the effort." Jack said as he began casually looking through tons of blue presents that were lying on a table.

Hallo laughed in disbelief, "And this is why you should have stayed season bringer rather than Holiday. It's a big job… It takes work. Ghosh, you are so ignorant…" Hallo muttered mostly to herself in anger as she watched Jack in distaste. He seemed to ignore her though as he continued to aimlessly look through the presents for no real reason.

"What do you mean no thank you's…?! What about all the cookies and milk…!?"

"Please…. So I stopped the whole toy delivery nonsense and brought up anyone who could pay to afford it up here…. Who need's magic…?! Who needs to be crawling on roofs and in chimneys? I have everything and _everyone_ that I need right here." Jack spoke and looked around and then glanced over at Hallo as he said 'I have everything and _everyone _I need right here'.

Hallo rolled her eyes and looked away with darkened eyes. When did he become so wanting of her, anyways…!? It was making her sick and not the kind of 'I ate too much candy' kind of sick either.

"Look around you this isn't how the North Pole is supposed to be and you know this is wrong. Even Hallo knows it is wrong…!" Scott implied and gestured over towards Hallo.

Jack looked annoyed and replied irritably while taking one of those pens that can repeat what people are saying and put it in front of Scott's face. "Why don't you just chill out and enjoy the swag, huh…?"

"This junk isn't what Christmas is about!"

"Hey, you're the one who gave it all up." Jack said and passed over the pen over to Hallo without much of a thought.

"BECAUSE YOU TRICKED ME…!" Scott yelled.

"Tricked you…!? Give me a break." Jack replied with an 'unbelieving' expression.

"I didn't know you had my snow globe! "

"Maybe not… But who wished I never had been Santa at all…?!" Jack said mockingly but suddenly Hallo had gotten a TRICKY idea. She glanced at Jack with a frown and then casually clicked the top of the pen and looked at Scott who seemed to notice her movement and he began to play along.

Scott looked back from Hallo and looked at Jack and questioned him like he didn't hear him clearly the first time, "What…?"

Jack rolled his eyes and then repeated himself, "**I said..!** Who wished I never had been Santa at all…? Rudolph…? Rudolph's mamma..?!"

"Frost… Switch back with me, now's your chance…!" Scott pleaded.

Jack looked at him with a smug expression before saying, "And this is your chance…To enjoy the show."

"Security, take my guest to his seat. Won't you..? Thanks so much…" Jack said as he looked over at two security guards that had been watching Scott the whole time. The guards nodded and grabbed on to Scott's arms and began to usher him away from Jack who was watching him with a dirty smirk.

Jack then looked over at Hallo and smiled charmingly, "Ready for the show, sweetheart…?"

"In your dreams…" Hallo muttered darkly and Jack rolled his icy blue eyes and took her arm into his and began walking her away with him towards the back of the stage to get ready.

"I'm not getting ready for some ridiculous show." Hallo argued with the stylist elves for the trillionth time.

Jack looked over at her and sighed, "Come on, Hallo! It will be fun!"

"I don't think so."

"Come on. Just try it."

"NO."

Jack shook his head and watched Hallo stand up and pull herself away from the elves as she stormed away towards the curtains to peek out of them. Jack turned his view away agitatedly and continued to get ready himself though he was now much more frustrated because of Hallo's stubbornness.

Hallo peered out at all the people from behind the white curtains. They were sitting down and watching the small Christmassy piano act by one of the elves. It was just then when Scott all of a sudden stood up in the crowd and began making an outburst. Hallo wondered what he was up too.

"BOY DOES THIS SHOW SUCK…!" Scott yelled out and taunted the security guards as they began chasing after him as he ran off.

He was defiantly up to something.

Suddenly Hallo felt a hand drag her back from the curtains and it was Jack.

"Come on…! It's show time." Jack said excitedly and began dragging her away towards the top floor. Hallo struggled to get out of his grip but he seemed to be very persistent.

"Oh stop that. It would make me VERY happy if you sang with me. But I suppose you don't** have **too… You also could just stand up there and look pretty… But that's no task for you." Jack winked towards Hallo and she grumbled to herself in distaste but unfortunately she was brought up to the top where the show would be starting.

Jack had a microphone and got into a dumb dramatic kind of pose as he waited for the limelight to be on him. Hallo just stood there next to him and crossed her arms. She liked to sing but singing was defiantly not in her sights right now. Especially with Jack being the way he is.

The lights suddenly brighten and shone on Hallo and Jack and Jack began singing some song about the North Pole that sounded like something he made up. Hallo just stood there and tried to look as bored as possible but she couldn't help deep inside laugh at how stupid Jack looked as he paced across the stage singing.

But most to Hallo's disappointment, Jack attempted to bring her into it more as he took her arm in arm and began walking down with her down the stairs that curved down to the bottom of the stage where the white curtains were beginning to open. There were even some sad looking elf girls on the sides of the stairs doing little dance moves.

This was just too sad…And even more embarrassing as Hallo had been drug into it more and looked like she was his little Christmas mistress or something along those lines.

Jack brought her down towards the bottom of the stage as he continued to sing and he opened up a fake ginger bread house that had been pushed forward that had some really irritated looking elves inside of it. Jack kept singing and suddenly he twirled Hallo around and which making her whole long black dress, long hair, and really long orange sleeves swirl around too in a pretty maneuver. Jack then brought her toward him very closely in a tango like position and Hallo was getting very close to kicking him where it hurt if he continued this public embarrassment.

But it just got worse as the song ended Jack seemed to get a smug expression as he passed off the microphone over to Hallo sneakily. She was about to basically throw the microphone at his face until the music started to cue and the song "Santa Baby" started to come on. She froze on the spot and looked at the expecting audience that was watching her with smiles. Jack stepped back and seemed to watch his nasty work unfold as she now felt obligated to sing to the audience.

Hallo glanced back at Jack with a deep dark glare before sighing lightly and going through with the painful torment. He even had to pick the worst song too… Now Hallo got to sound like a complete floozy for Jack…. Great… Why couldn't he have just picked the Christmas song like he did last time…!?

_"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl…  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear.  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight" _

Hallo sang a little less than enthusiastic though Jack still watched from the side of the stage in nothing but pure sickening amusement. Hallo mentally stabbed Jack with a sharp candy cane in her mind and was wishing she didn't have to sing the next mushy part of the song but she did anyways because there was no turning back now that she already got half of the song over with.

_"Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight..  
Come and trim my Christmas tree  
with some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Lets see if you believe in me…_

Hallo shuttered at the next line but knew she had to keep going though she sang it very dryly.

_"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_  
_Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight…!"_

Once the torment was over everyone started clapping from the audience and Jack came over and put his arm around Hallo's shoulder and brought her close to him. Hallo glanced glared at him from the side of her darken eyes but didn't say anything else.

Hallo moved away from his arm and curtsied lightly just so she could get away from his arm. Jack was about to say something but suddenly Scott went flying down from a rope and he kicked Jack off the stage.

_"COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE THAT BEFORE I SANG THAT…?!"_ Hallo thought irritably to herself as she watched the audience scream in horror and Scott stand up as he landed down from the rope.

"AUGHHH, I'M GONNA KICK THE COAL OUT OF WHOEVER DID THAT…!" Jack yelled furiously from on the ground as he fell into a bunch of presents that were lying off to the side.

Hallo glanced over at the crowd as they all began to laugh out loud at Jack and Hallo couldn't help but chuckle a bit in her mind. It was a bit of a humorous situation, really. It's not every day you see some random guy fly down like Tarzan and kick the day lights out of Santa Clause.

"YOU…!" Jack brought himself back up and pointed at Scott enraged.

"YOU'RE NOT SANTA CLAUSE! THAT IS AN IMPOSTER! I'M SANTA CLAUSE!" Scott shouted and gestured to himself. But the audience just seemed to laugh uncontrollably as if this was just one big comedy act.

"GUARDS…! GUARDS GET HIM!" Jack screamed out loud and security guards from the sides of the stage began charging in to stop Scott but Scott stayed persistent and grabbed a giant blue and green candy cane and began poking it in Jack's direction as if he was the lion and Scott was the mighty lion tamer.

Scott hit the security guards and Jack a couple times before running over and jumping up on the large fake ginger bread house. Jack looked up back at him in anger and began to shout again, "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"Woo, go Scott!" Hallo cheered and Jack glanced over at her with a glare before turning his gaze back to Scott who was now standing on top of the ginger bread house with the large candy cane.

"IF YOU GUYS WANT ME. YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO COME UP HERE AND GET ME!" Scott taunted but the ginger bread house couldn't hold all his weight and suddenly he crashed down and into the house from on top.

The audience gasped in horror and Hallo watched worriedly and hoped he was okay. Jack on the other hand, began laughing hysterically while glancing back at the audience to get them to clap and cheer in which they kindly didn't oblige. They were enjoying this madness!

After that the security guards ran in and drug Scott out of the ginger bread house and walked him off to the side. Jack began to storm over towards Scott and Hallo quickly ran over too.

"Get this through your head! You're not Santa anymore. You're just a guy that smells like a cookie." Jack stated smugly and looked at Scott intently.

Scott stayed silent and looked over in a certain direction nervously. Hallo from behind Jack followed Scott's eyes and she saw Lucy standing at the staircase with a snow globe… Wait… THAT'S THE ESCAPE CLAUSE SNOW GLOBE!

Hallo's mouth went agape and suddenly the trickery in her tricky mind began to shift into gear. Hallo then glanced over at Lucy and yelled.

"Hey, I have an idea…! How about a game of catch…?! Lucy, toss it..!" Lucy nodded and threw the Escape Clause over towards Jack who caught it with ease.

Scott watched in surprise and Jack froze and glanced down at the Escape Clause snow globe carefully before seemingly starting to catch on to what was going on. He glanced over at Halloween and gave her a chilling expression, "OHHH…**Okay**… I see… Nice try, Mon chéri. BUT I see what's going on, I must say you truly do have the right to be called _'Halloween'_ you are the trickiest of the bunch! **But **there is just ONE tiny problem with your little trick or treat, sweetheart…You're never going to get me to say-"

Hallo cut Jack off and gave him a smug smirk before taking out the voice repeater pen that she had recorded his voice with.

_"I wish I never had been Santa at all." _It repeated out loud.

"Think of that as a little pay back, for making me sing 'Santa Baby'." Hallo stated sassily and smirked towards Jack, whose expression changed to complete and utter horror.

Scott looked over towards Hallo and grinned widely, "You're the best, Hallo!"

Hallo smirked widely and nodded towards Scott but her bright orange eyed gaze was still on Jack's shocked-stricken face.

"Trick or treat… Jack…!" Hallo stated smugly and kissed Jack on the cheek lightly before wisps of magic began flying from the Escape Clause and began zooming around the room and soon was twirling around Jack and Scott.

"NOOOOOOOO…!" Jack yelled out in rage and soon enough the bright lights enveloped the entire room.

Jack and Scott began falling again like before and the magic brought them back to the same place where they were last fighting over the red Santa coat.

Once they hit the snow covered ground they both turned to quickly look up at the Santa that was walking on the icy roof.

Jack looked down at himself in bewilderment and noticed the Santa coat was gone, "I-I have to go get my coat back!" Jack stated frantically and quickly attempted to stand up but Scott rushed forward and tackled Jack down before he could move anywhere.

They struggled and wrestled on the ground eagerly. Scott finally grabbed firmly on to Jack and covered his mouth as they hid behind a snow man as Scott's other self from the past ran out of the house and looked up at the Santa on the roof above.

"Whoa… freaky…" Scott muttered as he watched his other self yell for Santa.

"HEY YOU…!"

The Santa from above panicked and suddenly tripped up on the roof like before and began sliding down the roof, towards Scott's past self.

Once the Santa hit the ground he suddenly vanished away from the large red coat and Scott's past self looked at the coat in shock.

"LET ME GO! THAT COAT BELONGS TO ME!" Jack yelled though a bit muffled because of Scott's hand.

"No Frost... That coat belongs to him!" Scott replied and watched his past self grab the coat and look at it weirdly. A little boy suddenly ran out.

"YOU GOT HIM…!"

"This guy was huge…" Scott's past self muttered.

"YEAH WELL, I'M SANTA NOW!" Jack yelled out again and kept struggling to get free.

Scott attempted to keep wrestling him back down before replying, "YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE SANTA!"

"I WANT THAT COAT…! I'M SANTA!"

"WHY…?! Because you think you make a good Santa…? You think all the elves love you…?! Do you think all those people you took money from love you…? DO YOU THINK HALLO LOVES YOU LIKE THIS…?! Listen to me! BEING SANTA IS NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN TAKE! IT'S SOMETHING THAT CHOOSES YOU! AND YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Scott stated harshly towards Jack as he pinned him to ground as he continued to struggle free. But it was all too late for Jack Frost as Scott's past self had already put the red Santa coat on.

Scott then let go of Jack and stood up and looked up at his past self in happiness. Jack grumbled lowly on the snowy ground and attempted to pull himself up in a sitting position while also looking up towards Scott's past self in defeat.

Scott looked over at Jack and smirked as Jack began to scream out in pure rage as he began to fade away and back to the life before Jack Frost was Santa Clause.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**(Author's Note: I'm so sorry guys! This is my last chapter of this silly little story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Jack is quite the character~! I'm going to warn ya now. It is pretty fluffy! Anyways, I'm not going to keep wasting your time. Have some cookies and hot chocolate would ya? *gives everyone warm hot chocolate and some cute freshly baked ginger bread men cookies*)**

Chapter VIII: Jack Frost Nipping at your Nose

Jack and Scott appeared back where they had walked of the building from the Christmas tree topper incident. Jack was back to his normal Jack Frost appearance, he glanced down angrily at the blue present he was holding that held the Escape Clause before muttering dully to, himself.

"Well… That didn't work out the way I hopped…"

Scott or now once again Santa began running away from Jack and began running towards his wife, in-laws, and Hallo who were walking by through the snow.

"CAROL…!" Scott shouted in glee and started laughing.

Carol and the in-laws looked over in relief, "We've been looking everywhere for you…" Carol stated.

Hallo smiled to herself lightly as she realized everything was the way it once was again. Jack probably hated her now that she basically foiled his plots. But Hallo couldn't help but feel pretty cool though. She actually followed Mother N's rules for once.

She stopped Jack from getting into trouble… Or well…Too much trouble…

Scott ran over and embraced his pregnant wife tightly and kept repeating over and over again about how much he loved her and how much missed her.

Hallo wasn't usually one more mushy moments like this but it made her smile a bit. This is just the way she wanted it. Carol as Mrs. Clause… Scott as Mr. Clause…And Hallo as Halloween, NOT Mrs. Clause…!

Hallo in a way did feel a tad guilty for busting up Jack's plans but it wasn't really that she was upset about that. She was more worried that Jack hated her now. She felt good about doing the right thing for once but she didn't want Jack to hate her either. After all…Hallo felt like she did, too much of her detesting... fall for the Icy season bringer known as Jack Frost.

Hallo kept watching from the side lines as Santa talked to Carol and in-laws. It seemed he was setting everything straight which was good. It seemed this whole ordeal might have not have been as bad as it seemed. It gave Scott a whole new outlook on being Santa Clause and how important it is to treasure that position.

Hallo sighed to herself and knew she did good…For being a holiday of scariness, trickiness, and misfortune… She did something pretty dang well. She was already picturing the whole "you did good" speech that Mother N would have to miserably give. It made her smile devilishly on the inside.

After Scott was done talking to the in-laws and Carol he started to walk back to the Factory. Hallo decided it was getting rather nastily cold outside so she followed from a distance.

When she walked back into the heated room with all the happy working elves, it made her feel accomplished.

Though Hallo couldn't help but wonder where Jack was. He was probably brooding over the entire thing. Maybe even planning something worse…

Oh no… Please nothing worse…

"ELVES…! ELVES…! STOP WORKING FOR A MINUTE!" Santa suddenly started shouting out in his factory. The elves all slowed down and paused to look over at their boss in confusion. Hallo was a bit shocked he did that in front of the in-laws but was curious as to what he was doing as she also looked over at Santa in pure curiosity.

"I would like you all to say hello to the in-laws!"

"HELLO, IN-LAWS…!" They all yelled and waved back in unison towards Scott, Carol, and the in-laws.

It took the in-laws a moment but they finally caught on that Scott was not just some Canadian toy maker but the one and only Santa Clause of the North Pole, The Father of Christmas!

Hallo snickered at their reactions and smiled brightly with bright gleaming orange eyes. Scott walked over suddenly in his Santa coat and hat and then set a hand on Hallo's shoulder.

"Hey, Hallo…" he started with a smile.

"Hey, big red..!" Hallo replied with a grin.

"I just want to say that I'm really thankful for what you did back there. I couldn't of have done it without you." Santa said modestly.

Hallo giggled a bit girlishly and waved a hand airily, "Bah, don't mention it, Mr. C. I'm just here to help… In most literally terms..." Hallo inquired while looking up at Scott.

Scott kept smiling and nodded broadly, "You did good... It also got me thinking… How about I try and help you with your holiday…? Maybe I can think up a couple ways to keep it the holiday of your season so mine doesn't come crashing in before yours has even started."

Hallo blinked a couple times before her eyes began to almost glow an extremely bright orange, "OH MY CANDY CORN…! Wow, Big Red…T-THAT MEANS A LOT! B-But…. Heh… I don't know … I think I've been kind of selfish… People just love Christmas and tend to get excited for it more than Halloween. I guess that's nothing to do with your faults! Christmas is just a holiday favorite amongst people… So I guess I should learn to deal with being over-run a little. Ya know… Christmas has become one of my favorite holidays, since I've gotten here. It's really taught me something... An-and that's saying a lot, since I'm known for a short-attention-span!" Hallo began to laugh and Scott did too.

"That's sweet of you Hallo but I still feel like I should try and help you out a bit."

Hallo smiled humbly at that and shook her head lightly, "You're a good man, Clause. Thank you."

"Don't mention it..."

Hallo smiled and glanced over as she heard thumping from behind her. Scott also looked behind to see the Easter Bunny hopping by with a cart full of presents.

"HEY, HALLO, HEY SCOTT…! OH and the little pellets behind me, I'll clean up later" he waved and the in-laws stared in shock (though it looked a little bit disturbed).

"I guess since we're all revealing our real selves today…-"Hallo started and walked up towards the in-laws and curtsied a bit, "Halloween at your service!"

The in-laws gazed turned to Hallo and their mouth never bothered to close.

"You're H-Halloween..?!"

"Yup…Creepy… Isn't it…?" Hallo stated smugly and suddenly reached forward to shake their hands but as they did, small little harmless spiders began to run down and out of her sleeves and onto the in-laws arms and in reaction making them scream and flail to get the spiders off.

Hallo snickered wickedly and waved a hand to make the spiders disappear, "Trick or treat..!" Hallo stated and then grabbed both of their hands quickly while setting down a piece of hard candy in both of their palms before walking away from them with a wicked smile still plastered on her face.

"Now that felt so good…" Hallo muttered and glanced back at the in-laws as they looked down at the candy they had received from Hallo in some kind of amused horror.

"H-hi Ha-hallo I mean Halloween… I…I H-Hi…!" a voice from behind Hallo stated shyly. Hallo looked back and saw the bashful Tooth Fairy blushing and looking at her expectantly.

Hallo almost snorted in laughter and she leaned in and set a very small friendly kiss on his cheek, "Hey Tooth Fairy…" she stated plainly and he literally froze with his hand placed on his cheek where the kiss was left and he almost collapsed on the spot with a very dumb happy expression.

Hallo snickered and looked around as she saw Cupid talking to Santa and in-laws. Father Time was also there as he was standing around with some elves and helping a bit on the top floor.

"Look who it is…" a familiar female voice erupted from behind. Hallo froze and hesitantly glanced back to see Mother Nature standing there with a pretty smile.

"Yo, Mother N…! What's happenin'…?" Hallo asked dumbly as she felt a bit nervous for no good reason.

Mother Nature shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not angry with you, very much the opposite. You're doing a very good job and I thank you for that."

"Well… I guess that's good." Hallo laughed and she shook her head again with a smile before looking over towards Santa and walking towards him to talk.

"Wow… That's new. Usually she wants to kick me out a window." Hallo muttered in relief.

"UNCLE SCOTT…!" Lucy began to yell in a panic as she ran over towards Santa.

Hallo glanced over and had forgotten all about her and that incident with Jack and how he froze her parents and stuffed her into the closet with them.

"What happened…!?" Santa asked fearfully.

"I found her locked in a closet!" Curtis said urgently from beside her.

Hallo walked up with a frown and looked at Santa intently, "And I know exactly what happened."

Lucy looked over at Hallo and ran over to her and hugged Hallo. Hallo smiled a bit and bent herself lower to hug her, "Are you okay, Lucy..? I'm so sorry…"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay b-but my parents!"

"What's wrong..?" Santa repeated.

"Jack froze her parents in the closet." Hallo replied and Santa looked back at her in shock.

"Silver bells…"

"Yeah… I know…Let's go…!" Hallo stated but they didn't have to go anywhere as two elves came up with the frozen parents.

Santa watched with a frown and he walked up and knocked on the father's face to hear the echo come back from how hard the ice was.

Suddenly the door opened from the outside and the room's temperature seemed to drop really low. Two police elves came up while holding Jack Frost's arms.

Hallo felt a little relieved to see him back to normal though she knew that was probably not the most appropriate thought at the moment. He looked far from happy. He looked positively FROZEN in anger.

Santa looked at him unhappily and began walking forwards to him. Hallo watched from behind and she could feel Jack's cold gaze glance at her for a brief moment before turning back to Santa's.

"Ow…!" Jack hissed extremely bitterly as the elf squeezed on to Jack's arm roughly.

Santa paused in front of him and stared for a silent moment.

"YEAH… AND…?" Jack stated even more bitterly as he looked over at Santa and away from the elf.

"Elfficers, I have him…" Santa started, "Jack…This isn't funny. Unfreeze the parents…Right now." Santa demanded seriously.

Jack sneered a bit and looked at Santa crudely, "No way, Clause… I can't unfreeze them without unfreezing myself and that is something I'll **NEVER** do."

Santa sighed and looked over towards Mother Nature for help, "Mother Nature, help me out here. Can you thaw them out…?"

"I'm sorry Santa… Our powers don't work on other legendary figures…" Mother Nature stated sadly.

"OH, isn't that a shame." Jack replied snidely and worked up a mocking smirk.

Hallo shifted uncomfortably on her feet and she kept staring at Jack. She had to do something but she didn't know what to do.

Hallo breathed in and out and suddenly walked forward and into the middle of everyone but her eyes was on Jack.

"Jack…" Hallo started carefully. His icy blue eyes shifted towards her immediately.

"Hallo…" he replied lowly and shook his head a bit.

"I thought you were on my side…I guess you really are not JUST_ tricky_ but **deceiving**."

"Jack… Please…-"Hallo muttered and glanced down a bit sadly. "I never tried to 'trick' you. Or 'deceive' you. I really actually began to like you…. And I still do." Hallo trailed off and Jack watched her with a bit of interest filling up in his eyes.

"Do you now…?"

Hallo's eyes flickered up darkly for a very brief moment. "Of course!" she snapped and then messed with the sides of her black dress nervously and her dark eyes faded back to a light brown that indicated that she was very nervous.

"I like you… As you are...When I first met you… I thought you were the funniest person I've ever met… And I thought the whole babysitting job was going to be a real flop but… You… You made me actually enjoy it. I enjoyed being around you… You're fun… A bit mischievous, sure… But so am I…! I felt like…like I could understand you and you could understand me…And Jack…I don't really know too much about all this mushy stuff that I'm saying… and it might seem a bit out of whack for me but…I-I…-" Hallo began walking towards Jack like they were the only two people in the room.

Jack stayed silent and watched Halloween closely and the bitterness he had didn't seem to be there as much as it had been. For once Jack Frost was at loose for words.

"I realized…I fell for the season bringer of winter. You Jack Frost…I love you." Hallo confessed and now was standing extremely close to Jack. Jack looked down at her unusual bashful self and shook his head breathlessly.

"Y-you…" Jack muttered and seemingly couldn't talk correctly.

Hallo stared at him eye to eye and suddenly moved her face towards Jack and pressed her warm lips up against his pale icy ones.

His eyes fluttered closed and Jack brought his cold arms around Hallo and deepened the frozen like kiss.

Hallo could feel that chillness run through her body and make her shiver in delight, like it once had before.

The room stayed in silence as the elves, in-laws, legendary figures, Lucy, and Santa stared in shock.

Suddenly the room's cold temperature seemed to rise and crackling of ice being shattered was heard. Hallo didn't move though as she inched her face barely from the kiss and their foreheads and noses were brushing up against each other. Jack had his eyes closed and Hallo's had hers as they stayed in each other's arms and savored the first sweet and passionate kiss Halloween had given Jack.

"I-I… feel so strange…I feel so… gushy and-…And-" Jack muttered quietly and blushed brightly and opened his eyes to look at Hallo. Hallo stared back at him with extremely light orange eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"I-is is hot in here o-or is it just me…?" Jack muttered some more and Hallo started to chuckle.

"You're not so cold anymore…" Hallo whispered and smiled as she watched Jack's appearance seemed to brighten into a warmness that was very foreign to Jack.

"I think I need some sun-tan lotion…! I-I feel so tropical! I… THINK I… **NO**... I KNOW…! I-I LOVE YOU TOO!" Jack suddenly shouted and basically threw himself onto Hallo with a deathly tight hug. Hallo yelped in surprise but started laughing hysterically as he buried his now warmer face into her long dark red hair.

"I really, REALLY love you, actually! **Wow**… I didn't actually notice how much your hair smells just like a bundle of roses… That's nice… Did I mention you're really beautiful…?" Jack continued to talk in some kind of hysteric way. It was like Jack couldn't handle all this warmness and was acting almost drunken by it.

"GEE, REALLY THOUGH… WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME…? IT FEELS REALLY GREAT…BUT…YOWZAH!"

Hallo snickered loudly at his strange but excited reactions. She then pulled back from his tight hug and watched as the iciness of him literally was melting and crackling away.

"I'm warming your heart…" Hallo said quietly and Jack stared at her in disbelief.

"B-but… How…? I mean… They told me it couldn't be done but…-"Jack shook his head in confusion.

"I guess they didn't really know much about… First kisses huh…?"

"Well…I think I like it…!" Jack confessed as suddenly all the iciness of him disappeared and now his spiky frozen hair faded away but now it was brown and his blue frozen over jacket was now a pure white.

Right as Jack said that Lucy's parents suddenly unfroze and the ice had completely melted away from them.

Hallo turned back from Jack and looked over at them. Everyone else in the room did too.

"MOM, DAD…!" Lucy yelled happily and launched herself on to her still a bit chilly parents.

"OH LUCY!" Lucy's mom cooed happily.

"GROUP HUG…!" Lucy's father yelled out and everyone started gathering for a large hug.

Hallo twisted her face and shrugged, "Okay… Now this is just getting a bit TOO mushy for me…" Hallo snickered and Jack grinned widely and wrapped his arms around her from behind as they watched Santa, elves, and everyone else begin to hug each other.

"I'm hugging you no matter what you say…" Jack teased and Hallo's bright light orange eyes shimmered happily.

Hallo never knew what the color light orange meant in her eyes but now she finally knew.

It meant 'love'.

Even if that was HARD-CORE cheesy, it made her happy never less and that's all that mattered.

Hallo then turned to look at Jack and she looked up and down at him, "I'm glad you're all warm and cuddly now but… I did kind of like your other look better" Hallo stated teasingly.

"Oh this…? It won't last long! I'm Jack Frost after all! I'll freeze over again in no time…"

"Cold-heartedly…?" Hallo added with a smirk.

"Ha-ha… **NO**…Very funny, Hallo…"

"Better not… Or I may have to unfreeze you again."

"Hmm don't make it tempting…"

Hallo snickered and hit him in the arm playfully while shaking her head.

Jack laughed and brought her back into another hug and kissed her forehead lightly, "I do love you, Halloween."

"And I love you too, Jack Frost…" Hallo replied before brushing noses with him lightly and singing a simple line playfully.

_"Jack Frost nipping at your nose…~"_

Jack laughed again and made an awed inspired expression, "You know that's my FAVORITE line!"

"Maybe one day you'll actually let me finish the song…" Hallo added with a smirk.

"Why bother…?" Jack teased and Hallo snickered and rolled her light orange eyes.

"S-so I'm guessing y-you're not f-free anymore H-hallo…?" the voice of the tooth fairy stated bashfully and Jack looked over at him with a smile.

"Sorry, Tooth Fairy…**OFF LIMITS**." Jack stated firmly and Hallo rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Tooth Fairy…" Hallo muttered while looking at him pityingly.

"N-no it's okay..! Uhh I'll just...GO OVER THERE." He inquired hastily and zoomed off while blushing.

"I don't see it anyways…" Jack stated bluntly and Hallo snorted with a laugh.

"Oh stop it… He's sweet."

"Uh-huh… "Jack replied doubtfully and Hallo snickered at his jealous like attitude.

**"IT'S TIME TO DELIEVER THE PACKAGE…!"** Suddenly the voice of Santa's yelled out loud and Hallo and Jack looked over at Santa.

"Oh boy… Baby time…" Hallo muttered with an amused expression as elves ran over towards Carol and Santa to take her and Santa to the place where she would be giving birth.

Jack smiled and placed a hand on Hallo's shoulder, "So… Now what..?"

Hallo glanced up at him and shook her head, "What is that suppose to mean…?"

We were cut off when Mother Nature suddenly walked up towards them with a smile.

"Well. I'm going to be honest… This was unexpected." She stated while looking back and forth between the two of them.

Hallo blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her head with a slight laugh, "Who knew, right…?"

"I suppose I have to thank you for letting Hallo watch over me." Jack added modestly.

"You mean babysit…?" Hallo also added and got a doubtful look from Jack.

"Halloween and Jack Frost… I wonder how the public will react to that." Mother Nature said and titled her head a bit.

"More chill during the autumn…? I doubt it will be a big deal." Halloween said with a smirk and Jack laughed.

"As long as it doesn't mean snow storms during the fall seasons…" Mother Nature stated a bit strictly.

"Aw why not..? Now that would be a Trick or Treat worth remembering." Hallo said and Jack and she began to burst out in fits of laughter as Mother Nature stared at them with a frustrated expression.

"Oh my… Next Fall and winter are going to be troublesome aren't they…?" Mother Nature said and rolled her eyes.

Hallo and Jack looked at each other lovingly and chuckled, a little more.

"Us troublesome…? Never…!" Jack said as he placed his arm around Hallo's waist as they both were facing Mother Nature.

Mother Nature crossed her arms and shook her head with another eye roll.

"Time can only tell…"

. . .

"Mmhmm… COCO-CHINO'S ANYONE..!?" Jack suddenly brought up and began running off with Hallo hand in hand, towards the kitchen laughing with each other like little school girls.

Mother Nature only stood there and watched them run away before sighing.

"Love is a strange thing…"

**-Years Later-**

"D'aww, what a cutie..!" Halloween cooed as she looked down at Scott's new baby boy named Buddy Clause.

Buddy looked up at her and giggled cutely and Hallo smiled brightly.

"He seems to really like you, Hallo." Carol said with a light smile.

"Children have a tendency to love me. After all...I'm all about the candy." Hallo said and suddenly made a lollipop appear in her hand and she gave it to Carol.

"I wish I had that ability."

"Many do..." Hallo snickered and Carol laughed.

"Oh there you are, my little Mrs. Hallo Frost…!" Jack suddenly said as he walked in. He had his icy appearance back like he once had but the warming of his heart never changed after Hallo and Jack's first kiss.

"Oh please, Jack. We're not even married yet… And I'm pretty sure I'm goanna have to be called Halloween still. People will get confused."

"So…?! It's not that confusing. Maybe you should just rename it to Frostaween…"

"Ha. **No**." Hallo snickered and Jack made an "Awh" noise before he walked over and kissed his fiancé on the cheek.

"Bah, that was cold!" Hallo whined and rubbed her cheek.

"Were you expecting anything less?"

Carol laughed at them and shook her leg repeatedly with Buddy sitting on her lap to keep him entertained.

"Hello there, Mrs. Carol and little one." Jack added as he looked over at Carol and Buddy with a light smile.

"Hello Jack…" Carol said kindly while grabbing her baby's hand and making him wave like if he was saying "hello!" too.

Jack laughed lightly and sat down next to Halloween in the little room they were in.

"Just think maybe one day that will be you." Jack suddenly said while gesturing over towards Carol and baby Buddy.

Hallo started bending forward and coughing, "WHOA… Slow down, Frost!"

Jack started laughing at Hallo and suddenly another voice was laughing too. Scott walked in and looked over at Halloween, Jack, and his wife and baby.

"Planning ahead are we…?" Santa asked and Hallo twisted her face.

"UH NO... I'm busy enough with things. Its fall and Halloween is in a couple weeks!"

"She's actually just stressing about the wedding."

"Am not…!"

"Uh-huh…" Jack replied with a smirk. Hallo rolled her eyes and hit Jack in the arm playfully.

"So what do you plan on doing for the wedding…?" Carol asked curiously.

Jack grinned widely at that and Hallo put her hand to her face, "I don't know how many times Jack as already asked me that just in THIS week alone!"

"Awh, come on now, Hallo… If you don't decide, I will!"

"It gives me chills at the thought." Hallo muttered sarcastically.

Santa, Carol, and Jack laughed again and Hallo rolled her brownish orange eyes with a smirk coming to her face.

"It's so easy for you to be so calm, Jack. Maybe we should just have our wedding over the winter and while YOU'RE busy preparing and working for the winter."

"Maybe you should plan for the spring or summer when you two aren't busy." Santa interjected and Jack's face twisted at that.

"Nah, I would rather pick a day during the fall or winter. Well I actually am more for the winter…"

"You say that now…" Hallo mused.

"Uh huh…So when are we going back to the topic of children…?" Jack added and Hallo scoffed loudly and hit Jack again while making him laugh hysterically.

Santa and Carol smiled as they watched Jack and Halloween argue playfully with each other.

"I say we make Jack watch over Buddy for a whole week and see how terribly that would go. Buddy would probably be turned into an ice-statue by the end of the week."

"I'm offended by your mistrust!"

"You should be. I'm offended that you're even thinking you could attempt it."

"Uh…Really… It's okay… We have the elves to do that…" Carol inquired with a disturbed expression at the thought of her baby being watched by Jack Frost.

Hallo laughed and Jack scowled lightly and stood up and grabbed Hallo's hand.

Hallo stood up with him and looked at Jack in amusement as he guided her out of the room and outside into the cold (which it always was because it was the North Pole).

"Aw what's wrong …? Don't tell me I actually offended you." Hallo teased and Jack rolled his icy blue eyes.

"Of course, not..! I just wanted to talk to you a moment without the Clause's around."

"Oh really now..? What is i..?-"Jack silenced her as he suddenly put his cold lips on Hallo's.

Hallo gave a confused expression but kissed him back without hesitation.

"W-What's all this about…?" Hallo muttered and laughed with a slight blush.

"I love you, Hallo…" Jack said and brought her closely towards him. She smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around him and set her head onto his chest contently.

"I love you too, Jack…" she replied.

"Can you… Can you sing that song again for me again…?" Jack suddenly asked while pulling back a bit to look at her with a loving smile.

"Which one…? Santa Baby…?"

Jack rolled his eyes and sneered a bit, "NO… The other one…!"

Hallo laughed at him and stared at him intently.

"Okay… But only because I like you…" she stated and then straightened herself up and put her arms to her sides.

"Here I'll start if for you…" Jack stated and started to sing while watching her in amusement.

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…~"_

Hallo watched him knowingly and began to sing her line while also watching him as he watched her.

_"Jack Frost nipping at your nose…~"_

Jack grinned excitedly and watched her as she paused and looked at him with a silly expression.

"Well... Go on!" Jack ushered.

"Huh…?" Hallo muttered in confusion.

"I said go on…! I want to hear the rest." Jack inquired like it was obvious.

"What…? R-really..?"

"Of course…"

"But I thought…"

"I know what I said… Just go on!" Jack said and Hallo shrugged and blushed a bit before continuing the song she thought she'd never finish.

_"Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like Eskimos." _Hallo paused again from feeling silly and Jack shook his head.

"Don't stop!"

Hallo giggled embarrassingly but she didn't oblige.

_"Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
will find it hard to sleep tonight_. _They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
and every mother's child is goanna spy  
to see if reindeer really know how to fly."  
_Hallo trailed off and Jack watched in complete awe, he loved to hear her voice but he just loved everything she was. He loved her so very much.

"Now why are you stopping..!? Come on Hallo… Want me to help you..?" Jack said teasingly and went over and wrapped his arm around her body.

"Sing with me…" Jack then added and Hallo looked up at him in surprise but then they both started to sing in unison the last part of the song together.

_"And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
to kids from one to ninety-two  
although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas…  
Merry Christmas…  
Merry Christmas to you..!"_

Hallo and Jack then looked at each other passionately in silence for a long moment before Jack spoke up.

"That was beautiful…" Jack said breathlessly.

"It was…" Hallo replied and watched him with loving eyes.

"I never thought you would ever let me sing the rest of the song." Hallo said quietly and looked down a bit bashfully.

"What can I say…I love your voice...?"

"I love you."

Jack smiled at that and leaned down and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"I love you too… More than every snowflake in the sky…"

"Well I love you more than every autumn leaf that falls from the trees."

Jack and Hallo stared at each other and held each other hands while looking at each other in a loving gaze.

"I love you more than anything in the world…"

* * *

**(Author's Note: Eeee~ How cheesy, right? hehe... Thank you for reading my kind loyal readers! Have yourself a very Merry Un-Christmas! Since well... It isn't Christmas right now. ._. At least while I'm typing this right now it isn't. Oh well~ Buh Bye! *blows kiss and waves a cheery farewell*)**


End file.
